A Fragância do Amor
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Rin nunca acreditou na frase "A virtude de uma mulher é a ignorância". Apesar de humilde, ela era uma mulher inteligente, mais que muitos homens sábios. Embora Sesshoumaru fosse um general inimigo, ela sentia uma forte atração por esse homem, mesmo entre muitas mentiras e conspirações. Uma alma que destrói a paz, enquanto a outra alma aspira a ser a espada que salva.
1. Chapter 1

Rin nunca acreditou na frase "A virtude de uma mulher é a ignorância".

Trabalhando na Casa Shichinintai como uma reles serviçal, ela levava uma vida muito mais rica do que a maioria das mulheres.

Apesar de humilde, ela era uma mulher inteligente, mais que muitos homens sábios.

Embora Sesshoumaru fosse um general inimigo, ela sentia uma forte atração por esse homem, mesmo entre muitas mentiras e conspirações.

Mas entre amor e lealdade, ela deverá fazer uma escolha.

Ela só pode esperar que o amor do homem por ela não seja tão profundo quanto ela desejava.

Uma alma que, aparentemente, destrói a paz enquanto a outra aspira a ser a espada que salva. Entre eles, uma muralha de amor e ódio.

Quem das duas pessoas mais astutas da terra lançou a armadilha e quem capturou o outro?

A Fragância do Amor

1- De Serviçal a Escrava

Meados de Julho, País de TerraNorte.

O sol brilhava no alto do céu, tão feroz que as árvores de ambos os lados da estrada pareciam se abaixar pela vergonha.

Quatro ou cinco viajantes, que não aguentavam mais o calor abrasador, estavam aconchegados sob a sombra de uma árvore, tentando desesperadamente esfriarem-se. Por causa disto, um velho com uma pequena casa de chá pela estrada não pavimentada tinha mais alguns clientes do que o habitual.

\- Uma xícara de chá.

Um viajante retirou cuidadosamente a carteira e puxou algumas moedas, colocando-as sobre a mesa, enquanto se abalava vigorosamente.

\- Aqui, uma xícara de chá para você acalmar seu fígado e esfriar o calor - O velho trouxe o chá e sorriu para ele - É um dia caloroso. Para onde você está indo, senhor?

\- Sim, esse demônio de um dia quente é realmente o suficiente para mandar um para a morte.

Apenas um sorvo de chá pareceu apaziguar sua garganta seca e esgotada. Ele pareceu um pouco mais feliz e disse:

\- Estou apenas apressando-me para entregar um estoque para a fronteira. Suspiro, desde que o País de TerraOeste começou a mexer com a fronteira, os comerciantes conseguiram ganhar a vida. Felizmente, o Marquês de Shichinintai está empurrando o nome de um tal de Sessho-qual-seu-nome por ai. Caso contrário, eu nunca saberia quando ir lá.

\- Sim, o marquês de Shichinintai é incrível!

\- Eu sei de quem você está falando, ele é o filho do rei de TerraOeste. Ele também é forte.

As pessoas próximas riram.

\- Quem se preocupa com a força? Ele ainda foi obrigado a voltar para casa quando ele se opôs ao Marquês de Shichinintai, eh? – Ele drenou o conteúdo restante de seu copo e colocou mais algumas moedas na mesa – Mais um copo, senhor!

Ouvindo isso, o vendedor de chá assentiu.

\- Ouvi dizer que nunca perdeu uma batalha. Valeu totalmente o título de ser o comandante mais forte de TerraNorte.

De repente, uma voz interrompeu:

\- Você ousa mencionar o marquês de Shichinintai? Ele atualmente é rotulado como o traidor de TerraNorte.

Isso atingiu a multidão de bebedores de chá como um raio. Suas bocas se abriram abertamente. O vendedor de chá quebrou o silêncio.

\- O que você está dizendo? O Marquês de Shichinintai...

\- Todos vocês não sabem? - O recém chegado sentou-se e usou as mangas para se abater - Acabei de sair da cidade ontem. Aparentemente ele tentou assassinar o rei e agora escapou da capital. No momento, o rei ordenou a todos que o capturem. Ouvi dizer que a recompensa também é muito boa.

\- Mas ele não estabilizou a situação limítrofe e estava voltando para a capital para colecionar suas recompensas? – alguém perguntou.

\- Eh, não é estranho. Na mesma noite que ele estava voltando para a capital, ele tentou assassinar o rei. Adivinha que arma ele usou?

O recém-chegado estava dramatizando a notícia, já que a maioria deles tinha sua atenção nele.

\- Deve ser uma espada preciosa – adivinhou alguém.

\- Não escute esse absurdo - outros argumentaram - Não há como acreditar que o Marquês de Shichinintai nos trairia. Ele é o oficial mais leal de TerraNorte, não há como quebrar a lei.

O recém chegado viu os olhares suspeitos dos outros e acariciou sua barba.

\- Ele usou a alabarda preciosa de Banryu, que lhe foi pessoalmente concedida pelo rei. E você sabe, qualquer dano infligido por aquela alabarda preciosa, não importa quão pequena, deixará uma desagradável cicatriz negra que nunca desaparecerá.

\- Mas…

No meio de seus debates, de repente ouviram cascos se aproximando.

Uma carruagem, provavelmente de um comerciante comum, chegou. Suas cortinas eram bem desenhadas. O cocheiro era um homem com músculos enormes. Ele jogou duas moedas, gritando:

\- Você velho! Dá um pouco de chá!

\- Chegando!

\- Este dia maldito está muito quente!

\- Isso mesmo, está certo. Sinta-se à vontade para esfriar sob a árvore antes de seguir seu caminho. Estamos discutindo sobre o marquês de Shichinintai.

\- Tsc, tsc. Eu só estou interessado em negócios, não em assuntos da realeza ou de política - Ele engoliu o resto de sua xícara ruidosamente e trouxe um enorme recipiente de água - Encha isso, tenho que ir agora.

O vendedor apressadamente encheu o recipiente de água. O homem agarrou o recipiente, subiu na carruagem de uma vez, antes de avançar. Dentro da carruagem, Rin finalmente abriu os olhos, contra os solavancos sem fim da estrada esburacada. Era um dia úmido e o suor escorria pelo pescoço. Seus olhos estavam estreitados, enquanto tentavam se ajustar à luz. Sua cabeça estava realmente dolorida e as tonturas aumentavam, como ondas que ameaçavam consumi-la.

_\- "Onde estou?" _

Rin olhou para si mesma distraída, depois em torno dela, e parecia estar completamente acordada agora. A lembrança de uma cena, cheia de fogo e gritos de batalha e luta voltou para ela.

"_..._

_\- Rin, espere na cidade. Nós iremos salvar meu pai!_

_\- Então... Jovem mestre, nos encontraremos novamente no penhasco ao amanhecer!_

_..."_

Onde estava o duque? E o mestre? E o que aconteceu com o malvado, sempre causador, do Kohaku?

Ela lembrou que depois de fazer a promessa, partiu para o penhasco. Em sua memória mais recente, ela definitivamente estava no penhasco. E de repente, a parte de trás de sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente uma vez antes que seus olhos se apagassem...

\- Você acordou? - As cortinas foram afastadas, revelando o rosto de um olhar espantado - Você deveria ter acordado há anos. Por mais tempo, e Hakudoshi a teria batido até a morte.

\- _"Essas pessoas são traficantes de seres humanos? _\- Rin os estudou com cuidado - _Pode ser que eu tenha sido pega por traficantes de seres humanos quando o mestre mais precisou de mim?"_

O número de vezes que Rin deixou a Residência Shichinintai sozinha ao longo de sua vida era escasso e, durante esse momento exato, onde ela era urgentemente necessária, ela apenas tinha que ser pega pelos traficantes de seres humanos.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta.

O homem sentou-se na carruagem e tirou a mordaça na boca de Rin. Eles devem tê-la colocado em sua boca para impedir que ela gritasse por ajuda no caso de ela acordar ao longo da jornada. Ele deu a ela um olhar intimidatório:

\- Se você não disser a verdade, vou te jogar como comida aos lobos.

Rin quase riu dessa ameaça infantil. Por que ela ficaria com medo? Ela serviu o marquês de Shichinintai, Bankotsu, desde pequena e ela era a única mulher que podia segui-lo em suas saídas. Embora ela fosse jovem, já havia visto muitas batalhas. Rin não esperou que o homem fizesse sua pergunta, ela própria fez a sua pergunta.

\- Você me capturou na cidade?

O homem parecia surpreso com sua expressão relaxada e riu, não com raiva.

\- Sim.

\- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Dois dias e meio.

Rin ficou pálida quando ouviu isso, atordoada e em estado de choque. Se ela estivesse dormindo nos últimos dois dias, então os soldados do rei teriam começado a procurar na capital, tornando muito difícil para o jovem mestre e os demais ficarem no lugar acordado, perto dos penhascos. Seu coração acelerou quando perguntou:

\- Onde você está me levando?

\- Para o... - o homem de repente parou, percebendo que algo estava errado – Ei! Você sabe que sou eu quem faz as perguntas, certo? – Ele lhe deu uma expressão feroz - Diga, de qual família rica você escapou, esposa fugitiva? Onde está sua casa?

_\- "Esposa fugitiva?Eu?"_

Rin hesitou, baixando a cabeça e estudando a si mesma. Embora ela fosse apenas uma serva da Residência Shichinintai, seu jovem mestre sempre a acalentava e então lhe conseguia coisas que eram ainda mais caras do que as coisas das damas de famílias normais. Suas roupas pareciam caras e ela estava indo longe da cidade em uma hora estranha, de modo que o traficante naturalmente pensou que ela fugira de seu marido. Não era de admirar que o traficante não a tivesse jogado fora nos últimos dois dias, ele provavelmente tinha visto algum valor nela. Rin balançou a cabeça e riu:

\- Eu sou apenas uma serva, não uma esposa fugitiva de uma família rica.

\- Tsc, desde quando os servos adquiriram roupas de seda?

Rin pensou sobre o que dizer com cuidado. Era altamente provável que o rei já tivesse ordenado a todos os cidadãos que caçassem as pessoas da Residência Ducal Shichinintai, então ela decidiu não distribuir sua identidade real. Então, em vez disso, ela revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Eu escapei da cidade para ver meu amante, mas porque eu queria parecer bonita, eu roubei algumas roupas da minha senhora.

TerraNorte era um lugar um tanto ruidoso e, portanto, muito das mulheres realmente se esgueirariam para ver seus amantes. O homem franziu a testa imediatamente e abriu as cortinas.

\- Hakudoshi! Venha aqui!

\- Estou indo!

Parecia haver mais de um traficante, na outra carruagem. Pouco depois, um rosto gordinho olhou pela janela.

\- Byakuya, o que foi?

Então seu nome era Byakuya.

\- O que foi uma ova! Você não disse que essa menina era uma esposa fugitiva de uma família rica e poderia ser trocada por um monte de dinheiro?

Byakuya olhou para Rin e apontou um dedo acusador para ela

\- Você é apenas uma criada, caramba! E dormiu por dois dias!

Hakudoshi coçou a cabeça e a estudou cuidadosamente. Então ele riu.

\- Byakuya, não fique com raiva. O que está feito está feito. Provavelmente terá algum valor de qualquer maneira.

\- Oh, então, você pode vender esse lixo? - Ironizou o homem, pondo um dedo acusador no nariz de Rin.

É verdade que a aparência de Rin certamente não era nada bonita. Mesmo na Residência Ducal Shichinintai, sua aparência no máximo, tinha sido média, provavelmente ainda mais comum. Só podia dizer que ela estava "arrumada". Mas todos na Residência Ducal Shichinintai reconheceram o quão importante ela era.

No entanto, quando o estranho apontou um dedo para ela e afirmou que não valia a pena, não podia deixar de mexer os olhos.

Byakuya tossiu duas vezes e fingiu um tom deprimido.

\- Nunca pensei, mas ela valeria no mínimo cerca de cinquenta moedas. Esta cadela roubante realmente me deu uma falsa esperança, até deixei-a ficar na minha carruagem privada por dois dias. Maldita seja, leve-a para a outra carruagem com os outros.

No momento em que ela entrou na outra carruagem, um odor terrível inundou seus sentidos e Rin percebeu por que Byakuya estava tão bravo.

Em comparação com a primeira carruagem, esta estava esfarrapada e lotada, suja e sufocante.

Duque:título nobiliárquico integrado ou não de uma casa soberana que se refere ao chefe de Estado de um ducado. A origem da palavra "duque" vem do grego _biz_, _douka_, e do latim _duce_, que significa chefe. A mulher de um duque ou a chefe de um ducado chama-se "duquesa"

Residência Ducal: a casa oficial onde o duque e sua família moram.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fragrância do Amor

Capitulo 2 – Um Começo Diferente

Havia sete ou oito garotas dentro da segunda carruagem. Suas mãos também haviam sido amarradas atrás de suas costas como Rin e estavam amordaçadas, com o medo evidente em seus olhos. Todos os olhos aterraram com simpatia em Rin, já que agora era uma nova adição a esse grupo de meninas infelizes.

\- Anda! Aqui tem outra!

Hakudoshi empurrou Rin para dentro e começou a desordenar as meninas.

\- No momento, estamos no deserto, então eu vou deixar você falar. Algumas de vocês são obrigadas a morrer nesse calor de qualquer maneira. Seja boa e fique pronta, certo?

Depois de dizer isso, ele saiu, provavelmente para dirigir a carruagem ou algo assim.

Devido ao empurrão que Hakudoshi deu nela, Rin tropeçou e sentou-se no canto com muita dificuldade.

\- Cofcofcofcof...

A carruagem tremia tanto e a garganta estava muito dolorida, então ela tossiu mais algumas vezes ao longo da jornada.

De repente, uma inquietação surgiu nela.

"_\- Eu não me recuperei daquela vez quando fui com o jovem mestre ao médico?" _

Rin franziu o cenho, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça contra a parede da carruagem.

Enquanto se sentia um pouco mais confortável, não podia deixar de se preocupar.

A Residência Ducal Shichinintai, o lugar que ela tinha vivido durante toda a vida, provavelmente foi reduzido a cinzas, certo?

Príncipe Inu Taisho, não, ele era agora o novo rei. O ódio do rei à casa rica dos militares de Shichinintai cresceu dia a dia. Recentemente, seu jovem mestre havia triunfado na guerra e o rei finalmente decidiu derrubá-lo, enquadrando seu mestre por rebelião no dia de seu retorno.

Felizmente, a Casa de Shichinintai tinha sido cautelosa, então o dano não foi muito bom.

Seu mestre com certeza encontrou uma boa rota de fuga até agora.

Não que ela soubesse onde eles se esconderiam, mas estava certo, porque eles estariam seguros em um lugar onde ninguém poderia adivinhar. Seus perseguidores não sabem onde procurar e, portanto, nunca os encontrarão.

O som surgiu de repente, já que a maioria das meninas estava chorando por seu infortúnio. Rin abriu os olhos e olhou lentamente.

"_\- Sim, elas são muito bonitas. Eu deveria ser a mais feia aqui, certo?"_

Os traficantes de seres humanos sempre receberam garotas bonitas. Elas poderiam ser vendidas como uma concubina por um preço alto. Rin pensou em Byakuya, e como ele calculou seu valor de cinquenta moedas e riu. Era definitivamente fácil e o bastante afogá-lo com a quantidade de dinheiro que seu jovem mestre lhe dava todas as semanas.

Qual seria a expressão do rosto de Byakuya se soubesse de quem ela era serva na realidade?

\- Ei você... - uma menina ao lado de Rin tocou seu ombro timidamente - Você também foi capturada por eles?

Ela era muito fofa, não era de admirar que ela tivesse sido sequestrada pelos traficantes de seres humanos. Ela assentiu.

\- Sim.

\- Você não está assustada?

\- Não.

A menina olhou para ela com surpresa.

\- Você não está com medo?

Rin viu que provavelmente iria dizer outra coisa, então ela começou primeiro.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Meu nome é Kanna. E o seu?

\- Eu sou Eri.

Ela mentiu automaticamente sobre o nome dela. Ela definitivamente não usaria um nome tão sofisticado como Rin, então resolveu usar um nome bem comum da região.

\- Ok, então...

\- Você sabe para onde estamos indo?

Ela interrompeu Kanna novamente, aproveitando sua situação. Ela não estava assustada, um pouco excitada. Era igual quando saia um pouco em companhia de seu jovem mestre, descobrindo o motivo do inimigo das diferentes pistas. Exceto que desta vez, ela estava lutando sozinha.

\- De acordo com aquele cara gordo, nós seremos vendidas em TerraOeste.

\- "No país do inimigo?" - as sobrancelhas de Rin vincaram ainda mais.

A última batalha do mestre na fronteira foi contra as tropas do país de TerraOeste. Rin tinha o exército de TerraOeste propositadamente sendo dirigido para as montanhas e depois, controlando o fluxo do rio, o inimigo foi forçado a retirar-se em toda a ameaça de uma inundação. Naquela época, seu mestre havia dito:

\- Agora, todo o exército sabe que temos uma conselheira militar feminina. Quando voltarmos, pedirei ao meu pai para recompensá-la. O que você gostaria desta vez?

Se ela fosse reconhecida em TerraOeste, as consequências seriam desastrosas.

Parecia que usar a carruagem do traficante humano para escapar da ira do rei era impossível. Ela precisaria encontrar um bom momento para escapar, deixar sua carruagem e depois encontrar seu mestre sozinha.

No meio de seu pensamento, seu corpo de repente avançou. Rin sentiu sua energia escorrendo quando ela começou a tosse de novo.

\- Cofcofcofcof...

\- Tudo bem?... - Kanna a olhou preocupada.

\- Estou bem.

Ela finalmente parou, mas ela ficou com um gosto sujo e sangrento em sua boca. Rin de repente congelou, ela apenas tossiu sangue novamente?

Primeiro, como poderia escapar?

Ela não era insalubre, mas sua doença lentamente estava acabando com ela. Ela não contou a seu mestre quando voltavam do campo de batalha, porque não queria que ele se preocupasse com ela. E então esse incidente aconteceu na noite em que eles voltaram.

Seus pensamentos ainda eram uma bagunça, não era de admirar que sua doença tivesse piorado.

Rin pensou por um pouco mais e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, vou para TerraOeste.

Ela decidiu ir a TerraOeste com os traficantes de seres humanos.

Afinal, o comando para capturar os mil membros da Residência Ducal Shichinintai era válido apenas no território de TerraNorte.

O país do inimigo não era uma opção ruim, desde que sua identidade permanecesse em segredo.

Alguns dias depois, a carruagem chegou em TerraOeste.

Mas os traficantes de seres humanos não eram estúpidos para vender as meninas nas aldeias pobres nos arredores de TerraOeste, então eles continuaram a viajar por alguns dias. Quando eles chegaram na capital de TerraOeste, Shinshiki, eles forçaram as garotas a sair da carruagem, as limparam em uma pousada e deram roupas novas para vestir.

Apesar da guerra, os negócios de mulheres dos outros países não eram incomuns. Parecia haver uma seção para traficantes de seres humanos em quase todos os principais mercados comerciais da cidade. Cada uma delas foi empurrada para um palco, uma por uma, e leiloada.

Rin foi a mais impopular e foi colocada no final da fila. A roupa de seda que ela originalmente estava vestindo foi dada a Kanna, que foi vendida por um preço alto.

\- Belezas de TerraNorte! Ei, mulheres bonitas do país de TerraNorte!

Rin pensou em como ela era a serviçal mais importante da Residência Ducal Shichinintai de TerraNorte e como ela estava sendo vendida como uma pessoa sem valor nenhum agora. Ela balançou a cabeça e riu amargamente.

Não admira que as pessoas sempre digam que a vida muda tão rapidamente.

Ela ficou no palco e estudou as companheiras, a maioria delas agora vendidas. Aquele que comprou Kanna era pintor e parecia muito gentil, muito rico. Kanna chorava e gritava, recusando-se a soltar a mão de Rin.

Mas Rin sabia que Kanna, que veio de uma família pobre, realmente teve muita sorte de ser vendida para uma boa família. Mesmo ela, se ela não tivesse sido salva por seu mestre naquela época, ela teria morrido de fome há muito tempo nas ruas.

\- Vá, não fique assustada!

Rin acariciou sua mão, os olhos seguindo ela enquanto ela saiu.

Ela foi a última a ser vendida.

Ser feia realmente a colocou em desvantagem desta vez. Os traficantes de seres humanos tentaram persuadir o público e, finalmente, a venderam para uma velha governanta que estava à procura de uma serva inferior, por quarenta moedas.

Se o jovem mestre soubesse que ela havia sido vendida por quarenta moedas, ele teria morrido rindo.

Ela foi então levada para a porta da frente bem decorada de uma enorme residência.

\- Esta é a entrada principal, consegue ver isso? Você, como os outros criados, deverá usar a porta lateral, nunca a principal.

A governanta apontou para uma placa enorme que tinha na entrada.

Rin olhou para cima e leu as grandes letras na placa,

\- Residência Higurashi.

Por sorte, não era a Residência Ducal Taisho, ou ela tentaria correr.

O duque de Taisho, Sesshoumaru, era o famoso filho mais velho do rei de TerraOeste. Ele era o melhor comandante militar de TerraOeste, e uma das pessoas que se retiraram na última batalha.

\- Sim, não é ruim, pelo menos você pode ler.

A governanta assentiu enquanto fazia Rin passar pela porta lateral destinada aos criados.

\- A partir de agora, este é o seu novo lar. O mestre e sua filha são ambos muito gentis, então, se você fizer o seu trabalho corretamente, você será tratada muito bem.

Assim, a Residência Higurashi ganhou outra criada normal.

O papel principal de Rin foi o trabalho de lavadeira. Era chocante para ela que houvesse um dia em que ela precisasse lavar tantas roupas.

Quando vivia na Residência Ducal Shichinintai, embora sua classificação fosse uma serva, ela era como a irmã mais nova de seu mestre. Ela nunca fez nada além de trazer chá ou acompanhar o mestre enquanto pintava ou jogava o **qin**. Quanto às suas próprias roupas, ela sempre as entregava para as criadas lavar.

\- Finalmente feito.

Ela pegou as roupas impecavelmente limpas e as pendurou no varal para secar. Ela murmurou.

\- Bem feito Rin, você sabe que não deve relaxar com seus deveres diários? Agora, você sabe o que realmente significa ser uma serva de nível inferior, certo? Esta não é a primeira vez que você deu um fora - ela sorriu, mostrando duas covinhas.

Seus olhos negros brilharam, revelando um resplendor escondido que dominou tudo a sua volta. Embora sua aparência fosse bastante simples, sua expressão tinha uma espécie de juventude graciosa sobre isso.

Se Byakuya a tivesse visto naquele momento, ele se arrependeria de ter se livrado dela por apenas quarenta centavos.

O povo de Residência Higurashi era amável com seus trabalhadores. A Senhora Higurashi percebeu que Rin tossia muito e até lhe comprou um remédio. Embora não tenha funcionado exatamente, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor depois de beber alguma coisa.

Rin esperava secretamente por sua recuperação, mas um pequeno incidente, arruinou todos os seus planos para escapar.

Continua...

Qin: é um antigo instrumento musical chinês de cordas da família das cítaras. Guqin é o seu nome moderno e sua forma atual tem sete cordas. Sua origem é obscura e tem mais de três mil anos de existência.

Para saber como é este instrumento veja o link:

freepng/guqin_


	3. Chapter 3

A Fragrância do Amor

3 – Cúmplice de um Encontro

O clima era relativamente bom, o sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens e não era tão quente quanto os últimos dois dias. Rin já havia terminado de lavar a roupa designada e estava limpando o suor do rosto quando a dona Kaede se aproximou dela.

\- Eri, você está ocupado?

Ela teve que manter o falso nome, Eri, por que sua verdadeira identidade não podia ser revelada.

\- Eu acabei de lavar. O que você precisa, dona Kaede? Eu também fiz a lavagem de ontem, exceto que ainda preciso dobrá-las...

\- Não se preocupe com isso – dona Kaede seguiu o rumo da linha de lavagem e riu – Você pode deixar isso por enquanto, preciso conversar com você.

Rin pousou o balde de lavar.

\- Sim?

\- Você costurou os dois furos na minha roupa, não foi?

\- Eu os vi, então fiz o reparo. Não está bom?

A dona Kaede deu outra risada:

\- Está bom. Eu mal posso dizer que havia um buraco lá! Eu nunca adivinhei que você tinha dedos tão ágeis!

Ela agarrou a mão de Rin, estudou e perguntou:

\- Por que você não nos falou sobre sua habilidade? Eu vou te dizer isso, o casamento da senhorita Kagome está chegando e estamos com pressa para preparar as roupas. Apenas três garotas em toda a nossa residência são proficientes com o trabalho de bordar, então estou preocupado que não terminemos a tempo. A partir de hoje, você não precisa mais lavar roupas, venha e ajude a costurar!

Dona Kaede era a governanta da Residência Higurashi, mas antes disso ela foi a babá da senhorita Kagome, então ela estava extremamente feliz quando se tratava do casamento da sua menina a quem considerava como uma filha.

\- Isto é ...

Hoje em dia, a saúde de Rin melhorou muito e ela estava planejando escapar logo dali. Teria sido muito mais fácil escapar se ainda fosse uma criada de lavanderia.

-Isso é o que? Você ainda quer fazer trabalho manual?

Dona Kaede deu um tapinha na mão de Rin:

\- É uma ótima oportunidade. Eu direi à senhora da casa sobre isso. Enquanto que você, não se preocupe com mais nada por enquanto.

Ela saiu felizmente, antes que Rin pudesse responder. Rin não teve escolha senão arrumar as coisas e entrar. A família Higurashi era uma das famílias comerciais mais famosas de TerraOeste. O chefe da família tinha uma filha e, portanto, seu casamento era extremamente importante. Suas roupas exigiam pelo menos quatro costureiras e agora tinham uma nova adição.

Como costureira, a comida e a roupa de Rin haviam melhorado muito desde o momento em que era lavadeira. No entanto, Rin foi mimada por um longo tempo na Residência Ducal Shichinintai então ela não tomou conhecimento das mudanças. Embora seu estilo de vida tenha sido muito rebaixado, ela era flexível e, portanto, não reclamava. Por razões desconhecidas, as costureiras tinham sido colocadas perto do aposento da senhorita Kagome Higurashi.

\- Que tecido bonito, eu queria poder usar algo assim quando eu me casar. Não posso imaginar o quão bonita eu ficarei!

As costureiras sentaram-se dentro, em seu próprio canto. Suas cabeças estavam inclinadas enquanto suas agulhas costuravam o tecido.

\- Não seja estúpida, quem disse que você vai ser feliz?

Ayumi, a menina que falou primeiro, foi promovida a costureira ao mesmo tempo que Rin. Vendo como Yuka estava zombando dela, ela respondeu:

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

\- Muito bem, apressem-se e voltem ao trabalho.

A dona Kaede também estava na sala e vendo como Rin estava tão absorvido em seu trabalho, que ela não podia resistir a dar uma gorjeta para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

\- Uau! Isso é um trabalho de bordado incrível!

Rin saltou de volta em surpresa, perdendo momentaneamente o controle de sua agulha, puxando-se.

\- Eri, suas mãos realmente são incríveis.

A dona Kaede tomou a costura de Rin e estudou a fênix animada e realista que ela bordou. Dona Kaede trabalhava na Residência Higurashi por muitos anos, mas essa era a primeira vez que algo despertou seu interesse. De repente, ela pensou:

\- Esta técnica ... eu duvido que você pudesse encontrar duas com as mesmas capacidades em TerraOeste. Sim, acho que as asas de sua fênix não são tipicamente as tradições de TerraOeste, acho que é mais como ...

O coração de Rin bateu e ela riu nervosamente enquanto tirava a costura.

\- Eu não entendo exatamente, mas só tem que ficar bem, certo?

Sua costura em TerraNorte também foi considerada espetacular. Embora a Residência Ducal Shichinintai não tenha anunciado particularmente, houve alguns pedidos particulares para o seu trabalho de bordado.

Rin também era uma pessoa preguiçosa, então ela se recusava a costurar, exceto por alguns objetos para o seu mestre. Isso significava que não havia muitos vestígios de sua costura na Residência Ducal Shichinintai. Enquanto dona Kaede não estava olhando, ela desfiou as asas de sua fênix.

Ela estava prestes a descansar os olhos quando uma menina bonita entrou na sala. Seu corpo era delgado, ela tinha grandes olhos ponderantes e seu nariz era uma ponte perfeita. Ela usava um vestido roxo claro bordado e um colar de pérolas brilhou ao redor de seu pescoço. A dona Kaede correu e perguntou:

\- Por que você está aqui, senhorita Higurashi?

Então ela era a senhorita Kagome Higurashi. Rin estava fora fazendo trabalho braçal como lavadeira, então esta foi a primeira vez que ela realmente viu Kagome. Todas as criadas levantaram-se.

\- Oh babá, você também está aqui?

\- Claro, estas são as roupas de casamento da minha menina, afinal, eu não deveria estar vendo tudo completamente? Olhe para esta lantejoula, levei muito tempo para retirá-la de...

A senhorita Kagome pareceu ter perdido o interesse nas palavras da dona Kaede. Ela olhou para o tecido vermelho e o aborrecimento cruzou seus olhos. Ela se virou para as criadas e as olhou, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Ela cuidadosamente mediu todas com os olhos dela, finalmente deixando seus olhos pousarem em Rin.

\- Você, venha comigo.

Senhorita Kagome apontou para Rin e se afastou, não esperando por uma resposta.

\- Eu?

Rin apontou para si mesma em surpresa e olhou para a dona Kaede.

\- A senhorita Kagome disse-lhe para ir, então, o que você está esperando? Vá.

Dona Kaede empurrou levemente seu ombro.

"_\- Por que a __senhorita Kagome__ precisa de mim? Não me diga... ela sabe a minha verdadeira identidade?"_

Rin a seguiu até a sala principal do aposento da senhorita e uma fragrância agradável no ar a fez relaxar. Rin respirou fundo, pensando:

"- _O senhor Higurashi é muito legal com a filha dele. Esse tipo de fragrância única é um luxo que só a realeza pode pagar."_

A senhorita Kagome gesticulou para Rin entrar na sala.

\- Venha aqui.

Assim que ela entrou, Kagome jogou-lhe algumas roupas, comandando:

\- Coloque estas.

As roupas eram muito finas, uma exibição de mão de obra requintada. Era óbvio que estas eram as próprias roupas da senhorita. Ela viu a confusão no rosto de Rin e sorriu.

\- Viu? Você e eu temos o mesmo tamanho! Puxa, eu não estava planejando procurar uma substituição, mas Hitomiko só teve que ficar doente .

\- Perfeito!

Kagome ajudou Rin a ajustar a roupa e a fez virar. Ela parecia realmente feliz quando disse:

\- A forma do seu corpo é exatamente a mesma coisa que o meu. Você é uma garota bonita, não devia esconder sua beleza, senão ninguém verá seu rosto.

Kagome era ingenuamente romântica de uma forma que ela realmente acreditava que suas palavras não tinham intenções. Rin riu nervosamente, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Eri.

\- Eri, eu preciso de um favor.

A senhorita Kagome respirou fundo e sussurrou:

\- Se você pretende ser um sucesso, eu vou te premiar. Se você estragar tudo... digamos que eu vou puni-la como o inferno. Além disso, você não ouse contar isso a ninguém! Se alguém souber disso, a levarei para a minha mãe, a senhora Higurashi e ela irá chicoteá-la!

Suas palavras ameaçavam, mas não havia força em seu tom. Rin não sabia se ria ou não.

\- Senhorita, eu prometo não contar a ninguém. Vou fazer o que a senhorita pedir.

\- Hmm, isso é bom. Não fique com medo, na verdade não sou uma pessoa violenta.

A senhorita Kagome fez uma pausa antes de dizer:

\- Preciso que você vá comigo para fora da cidade e depois iremos para um santuário em uma colina. Quando chegarmos lá, eu preciso que você vista minhas roupas e toque o qin, sem problemas. Ah, sim, eu esqueci, você sabe tocar qin? (lê-se tim)

A senhorita Kagome tinha acabado de se lembrar de um detalhe tão importante. Rin olhava ansiosamente e não pôde deixar de dizer.

\- Um pouco...

\- Isso é ótimo!

Kagome repetiu a frase novamente, finalmente acrescentando:

\- Não se preocupe. Se alguma coisa der errado, ainda estarei aqui.

Ela deu um tapinha no peito piscou. Ela parecia muito fofa.

Rin sabia que logo veria o amante dela, o rapaz a quem Kagome realmente amava. Ela sentiu pena do noivo, que se casaria com uma garota tão ousada e imprudente. A carruagem havia sido preparada à tarde. A governanta, dona Kaede, já estava esperando lá fora. Embora seu pai a amasse muito, ela ainda era a filha única de uma grande família, então não teve muitas chances de sair da Residência. Isso significava que as vezes que ela podia ver seu amante eram limitadas e, portanto, estava muito animada e nervosa agora.

\- Eri vai me acompanhar na carruagem. - declarou Kagome quando elas saíram.

Kagome conduziu Rin para dentro da carruagem. Os pedidos da senhorita Kagome eram geralmente incomuns devido à sua natureza mimada, de modo que trazendo uma costureira não surpreendeu as outras pessoas.

Rin estava usando suas roupas normais e as roupas que ela iria mudar foram colocadas em uma bolsa. Esta excursão a fez lembrar de quem ela foi quando estava com seu mestre. Vendo como Kagome era tão fofa e ingênua, sua energia voltou e ela estava ansiosa para ajudá-la de todo o coração. Por sorte, a carruagem era bastante grande, então as duas garotas tinham muito espaço.

\- Eu nunca vi você antes.

Rin mexeu em seu cabelo.

\- Eu era uma lavadeira, ficava na parte externa da casa. Como a senhorita poderia me ver?

\- Lavando roupas? Isso é cansativo.

Kagome se contorceu em seu lugar. Ela colocou um pedaço de bolinho de chuva na boca e segurou outro.

\- Quer um?

Rin também gostava de doces. Seu mestre sempre comprava alguns para ela, então eles sempre tinham bons doces. Mesmo hoje, ela não podia deixar de provar um bolinho de chuva tão gostoso.

\- Sim, por favor.

A senhorita Kagome riu e colocou um na boca de Rin.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

A Fragrância do Amor

4 – O Presente do Admirador Secreto

No momento em que o bolo entrou na boca, o gosto do bolinho tocava na ponta da língua dela. Rin tinha sido tratada como uma criada normal por exatamente dois meses e seu rosto estava absolutamente encantado quando comeu essa iguaria.

\- É realmente bom.

À medida que as duas garotas conversavam, uma amizade surgiu entre elas. Logo, a carruagem deixou os portões da cidade e durante o trajeto elas conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Logo a carruagem parou e a governanta Kaede informou respeitosamente.

\- Senhorita Kagome, chegamos.

Kagome respondeu que tudo bem e ela e Rin para fora da carruagem. Um monge, que estava esperando, deu as boas vindas a senhorita. Parecia que a família Higurashi era um visitante regular do local. A governanta e os lacaios não podiam entrar, apenas Rin e Kagome. Elas trancaram a porta atrás deles. No salão em que elas entraram havia um enorme biombo que dividia o lugar. Kagome espiou através da janela para ver se estava tudo bem.

\- Eri, então coloque minhas roupas, sente-se atrás do biombo e toque uma música no qin.

Para que ninguém do lado de fora descobrisse o que as duas garotas estavam fazendo dentro da sala, Kagome disse:

\- Lembre-se, não pause por muito tempo. Se eles não conseguirem ouvir o qin, os monges e a governanta podem suspeitar e entrar para verificar você.

Ela disse isso enquanto apressadamente colocava sua roupa antes preparada. Ela apagou a maquiagem do rosto, transformando-se instantaneamente em uma simples criada. Depois deu suas roupas originais para Rin, que acabou por trocar também. Ela foi muito rápida, pois já havia feito isso outras vezes com a ajuda da outra criada que ficara doente, Hitomiko. Rin estava preocupada se alguém abrisse a porta e descobrisse que era ela que estava ali se passando por Kagome e que a mesma não estaria lá dentro, e sim saído para encontrar com o seu amado.

\- Senhorita Kagome, vai voltar rápido?

\- Vou. Eu voltarei quando tiver tempo.

Ela foi até um canto e de alguma forma abriu uma passagem secreta, acrescentando com presunção:

\- Somente ele e eu sabemos sobre essa porta, ninguém mais.

Rin também havia visto passagens secretas na Residência Ducal Shichinintai. Parecia que toda casa grande teria alguns, então ela não podia deixar de sorrir e balançar a cabeça, enquanto a figura ansiosa de Kagome desapareceu. Ela sentou-se onde lhe pediu, as mãos ligeiramente tocando o qin. As cordas abaixo dos cinco dedos de Rin tiveram um toque acolhedor. Ela gostava de tocar o qin. Quanto mais rápidas as notas, mais se parece com vinho de alta qualidade, que possui a capacidade de intoxicar o bebedor completamente.

Na Residência Ducal Shichinintai, ela era uma jovem lendária. Nem muitos a viram pessoalmente antes, mas todos sabiam de suas táticas de batalha, trabalhos de bordado e suas habilidades de tocar belas melodias no qin. Mesmo o rei sabia que havia uma serviçal de alto nível que trabalhava para o Duque de Shichinintai.

Rin levemente tocou uma única corda, deixando a nota de baixo pendurada no ar como um aperitivo fascinante antes de uma grande festa. Profundo, não contundente, porém altamente melódica. Depois das notas profundas vieram uma melodia feliz e aguda. Era como uma garça graciosa batendo suas poderosas asas, subindo por uma floresta verdejante ao amanhecer. Os cantos da boca de Rin se transformaram em um sorriso, enquanto seus dedos dançavam nas cordas. A música continuou a fluir, deixando seus ouvintes suspirarem com prazer.

Ela já estava cansada depois de tocar só uma música. Rin alcançou seu lenço e apagou o suor do rosto. Lembrou-se do que a senhorita Kagome lhe contou quando estavam dentro da carruagem e deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Você deve continuar tocando o qin, mesmo até que sua mão sinta câimbras e venha o cansaço. Isso mostrará o quanto você sabe sobre este instrumento.

De repente, ela ouviu uma voz de homem na porta.

\- Eu nunca ouvi essa melodia celestial em toda a minha vida. Posso ver o rosto divino da senhorita que é capaz de tocar essa música?

Sua voz parecia educada e fazia com que uma pessoa se sentisse relaxada. Rin entrou em pânico. Quem poderia ser?

"_\- Esta pessoa deve ter ficado de pé lá fora por um longo tempo, esperando que eu terminasse de tocar a música! Ele deve ser alguém que tem um bom conhecimento musical!"_

Rin imediatamente ficou um pouco nervosa porque ela esqueceu temporariamente suas ordens.

_"- Vai Rin! O que __exatamente você está fazendo no país do inimigo? No momento, a senhorita Higurashi está com o seu amado, então, se esta pessoa entrar, nosso segredo será descoberto e estaremos perdidas!"_

Ela usou o polegar para arrumar suavemente uma corda. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse continuar, a pessoa entrou de repente no salão, mas não pôde vê-la por que Rin estava atrás do biombo.

\- O som do qin da senhorita está cheio de arrependimento. Eu gostaria muito de vê-la. Como parece que você não deseja que eu veja o seu rosto, então só posso aguardar por este momento em outro dia destinado.

Um cavalheiro tão educado. Rin esperou por um momento, escutou com atenção a porta bater e ela lentamente começou a sorrir. Silêncio. Ela espiou pela fresta do biombo e foi até a janela e olhou para fora. Ninguém estava lá, exceto a governanta e os lacaios com a carruagem.

"_\- Ele já partiu."_

Um olhar de penitência piscou em seus olhos quando seu coração começou a se acalmar. Enquanto Rin olhava pela janela, pensou que o estranho poderia voltar e voltou a tocar o qin por mais um tempo para despistar os outros de fora. À noite, a senhorita Kagome voltou pela passagem secreta. Seu rosto estava corado e ela parecia ter tido um dia muito feliz. Kagome e Rin trocaram roupas e informaram a governanta Kaede que podiam voltar para a Residência.

Na carruagem, Kagome tagarelou para Rin sobre seu amado de forma emocionante. Quando ela chegou aos momentos mais felizes, ela não pôde evitar cobrir sua boca e rir alegremente. Rin viu o quão feliz ela estava e sentiu-se muito feliz por ela.

\- Suspiro, o dia passou muito rápido. - Então Kagome suspirou novamente - Não seria bom se eu não tivesse que me casar?

Rin pensou sobre o quão estranho era.

\- Se o senhor Higurashi realmente se importa com senhorita, então por que ele firmou um contrato de casamento com o filho da família Akitoki sem antes consultar seus sentimentos?

O rosto de Kagome escureceu na menção do casamento.

\- Papai pode me amar, mas esse negócio está em competição com a família Setsuna, que é a qual meu amado Inuyasha pertence. Papai odeia o senhor Gatemaru, o chefe da família Setsuna. Ele jamais permitiria que eu me casasse com o filho da pessoa que ele mais odeia. Não diga isso a papai ou ele vai me fazer casar ainda antes.

\- Senhorita, seu casamento com o filho da família Houjo está se aproximando rapidamente. Você não poderá ocultar seus sentimentos pelo Inuyasha, o filho dos Setsuna por mais tempo.

\- Sim, eu sei ...

Kagome suspirou e olhou para Rin. De repente, ela teve outro pensamento e agarrou a mão de Rin, suplicando:

\- Se você não terminar minha roupa de casamento, isso significa que eu não tenho que me casar? É uma boa ideia, basta fazer um pequeno buraco na roupa do casamento todos os dias e fazer com que a babá Kaede e as outras costureiras trabalharem mais! Faça isto, Eri, por favor?!

Ela piscou as pestanas, claramente satisfeita consigo mesma. Rin riu e revirou os olhos para essa ideia infantil. Ela estava prestes a dizer a Kagome que isso não funcionaria quando a carruagem parou. Uma multidão de homens desconhecidos as rodeou e fechou-se lentamente. Havia cerca de dez deles, e todos estavam montados em cavalos. Esses homens estavam vestindo roupas camponesas, mas sua expressão era muito educada, enquanto suas ações eram muito coletadas. O sol estava começando a se pôr e a carruagem dos Higurashi ainda estava fora da cidade. Não havia outros viajantes na estrada. Os lacaios sabiam que, se fossem atacados por bandidos, não havia como defender-se. A governanta Kaede finalmente criou coragem, mal conseguia ficar na frente da carruagem, seu rosto carnudo se agitando quando um jovem, que parecia ser o chefe, saiu do cavalo.

\- Senhor, a senhorita a quem sirvo está nesta carruagem. Nós estávamos apenas retornando do santuário dos monges que fica na colina, então nós doamos a maior parte do nosso dinheiro. Não tem muito...

O jovem estava com um ar de importância e viu como a governanta balbuciara tão mal. Ele riu:

\- Criada, você me entendeu mal. Estou aqui em nome do meu Mestre. - voltando à carruagem, ele falou novamente - Por favor, desculpe minha descortesia, senhorita, e aceite isso.

Kagome não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas achou tudo muito divertido.

\- O que você vai me dar?

\- A técnica de qin da senhorita foi espetacular. O Mestre pediu-me para dar-lhe este presente, este guqin, para a senhorita.

Rin fez um pequeno sinal de reconhecimento e de repente se lembrou do homem que havia entrado no salão e queria vê-la. Ela se inclinou para trás para sussurrar na orelha de Kagome.

\- Quem é seu Mestre? - perguntou Kagome.

O jovem respondeu educadamente:

\- Por favor, perdoe-me, senhorita. O mestre deseja manter seu nome em segredo por enquanto. Mas o Mestre disse que, quando chegar a hora certa, ele virá vê-la novamente.

Depois de dizer isso, ele se curvou novamente e cuidadosamente deu o guqin à governanta. Então ele voltou para o cavalo e saiu. Os outros o viram partir e, gradualmente, seguiram o exemplo. A governanta viu que todos tinham saído e imediatamente relaxou. Passou o guqin para as mãos de Kagome dentro da carruagem e riu:

\- Isso foi surpreendente! Hehe! A senhorita deve ter tocado muito bem hoje para ter atraído um homem tão rico. Foi mistificador!

Kagome piscou para Rin e sussurrou:

\- Então você é boa no qin, hein? Eu não poderia imaginar!

Rin se inclinou e observou o guqin. O corpo do qin era feito de madeira velha de Paulownia e apenas tocando-o com um simples dedo deixava um som sonoro. Rin de repente ficou pálida.

\- Um guqin feito de madeira de Phoenix Paulownia*?

Um instrumento musical como o guqin feito de madeira de Paulownia Phoenix era extremamente raro. Era algo que mesmo o dinheiro de seu Mestre não podia comprar. O proprietário anterior deste item deve ser alguém especial, para distribuir um item tão precioso como um presente.

\- Um bom instrumento como este qin entregue como um presente para uma beleza rara, hein. Eu involuntariamente peguei uma garota talentosa. Interessante, muito interessante.

A senhorita Kagome declarou, parecendo muito feliz e cutucou Rin.

\- Esse homem disse que vai vir vê-la, tenho certeza que ele está interessado em você.

Nos reinos de TerraNorte e TerraOeste as mulheres ricas não tinham dificuldade em falar sobre o amor.

"_\- Interessado em mim?"_ \- Rin pensou e tocou o qin.

Seu coração bateu acelerado e ela não tinha certeza do que fazer. Esse homem que deseja muito conhecê-la era de fato muito astuto, suas ações eram muito rápidas e não eram muito lentas. Primeiro, ele entrou no salão sem ser notado pelos outros e ficou ouvindo a música quando Rin tocava o qin. Depois, ordenou aos seus lacaios interceptar a carruagem e o jovem que o serve entregou a mensagem perguntando para se encontrar, embora deixando sem dizer uma palavra ou mesmo revelando seu nome e por último, deu lhe um qin caro. Tudo foi claramente calculado com diferentes motivos, assim como a arte da guerra. Embora não tivessem se encontrado ainda, foi o suficiente para despertar a curiosidade de Rin.

\- Eri - a senhorita Kagome a cutucou e riu - olhe para você, está corada!

Rin riu timidamente em resposta, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram o guqin.

"_\- O reino de TerraOeste não é um parque infantil, eu tenho que ficar alerta"._

_Continua..._

Guqin: nome moderno do qin, instrumento musical da família das cítaras.

Paulownia é um gênero botânico pertencente à família Paulowniaceae. É uma árvore de crescimento rápido originária da Ásia de folha caduca. É uma espécie nova e exótica. Que produz uma madeira nobre e dura, muito leve, forte e resistente. Ao fim de oito anos cada árvore dá cerca de 1,3m³ de madeira e regenera-se cerca de oito vezes. É nativa da China, Laos e Vietnã, e originária e cultivada por muito tempo na Ásia oriental, principalmente no Japão e Coreia. Suas utilizações são múltiplas, desde a madeira à biomassa, passando pelo mel e forragem para animais, e fabrico de pasta de papel. O gênero Paulownia foi nomeado em homenagem a Ana Pavlovna da Rússia (1795–1865), filha do Csar Paulo I da Rússia.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fragrância do Amor

5 – A Visita do Homem Misterioso

Desde a visita ao santuário com Rin, Kagome tornou-se muito apegada a ela e teve um suprimento eterno de assuntos para conversar com ela. Ela estava mais próxima de Rin ainda mais do que as outras meninas que estiveram com ela nos últimos anos. Coincidentemente, a criada pessoal da senhorita Higurashi, Hitomiko estava muito doente e teve que voltar para casa para que seus pais pudessem cuidar dela. Kagome então pediu que Rin ficasse no lugar de Hitomiko.

Assim, Rin subiu de cargo, de lavadeira para uma costureira de vestido de casamento, e agora era a criada pessoal e dama de companhia da filha dos senhores da Residência Higurashi. Ela pulou várias etapas, o que surpreendeu a todos.

Setembro estava fora do verão, mas o outono estava bastante quente.

O riso das duas garotas costumava ser ouvido atrás das árvores da sala principal da senhora Higurashi.

\- Como isso?

\- Não.

\- Então... é assim?

\- Não.

Kagome tentou costurar o dia inteiro, mas ainda não conseguiu. Ela jogou a costura e suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Eu me recuso a aprender, não é divertido e meus dedos estão cheios de feridas.

Rin riu.

\- Eu já avisei a senhorita que a costura não é algo divertido. Quando eu aprendi pela primeira vez, todos os meus dez dedos ficaram inchados. As suas feridas são muito pequenas de qualquer maneira.

O plano de Rin era que ela deveria fugir mais cedo da Casa Higurashi, mas como ela não tinha notícias de seu Mestre, ela decidiu prolongar sua estadia.

O guqin que ela ganhou de seu admirador secreto era realmente bom. Embora Rin gostasse de tocá-lo, ela teria que pedir para usá-lo, já que estava guardado e exibido no quarto da senhorita Kagome. Afinal, esse qin foi dado de presente para a filha do senhor da Residência Higurashi. Para todos os efeitos, era Kagome quem tocava a música no salão do santuário do monastério e atraiu a atenção de um misterioso homem rico. Ninguém podia suspeitar de nada.

\- Eu queria costurar algo para ele ...

Kagome queria aprender a bordar as iniciais do nome de seu amado secreto num lenço e dar-lhe de presente quando voltassem a se encontrar.

\- Minha filha!

A senhora Higurashi parecia estar procurando por ela. Ela parecia estar muito feliz e sorriu apressadamente:

\- Oh, então, minha filha! Você estava aqui, tive dificuldade em encontrá-la. Alguém quer vê-la.

\- Quem quer me ver?

\- Um homem bonito e elegante, acompanhado de seu criado pessoal, que é a pessoa que te entregou o qin. Ele se apresentou e disse que seu nome é Uramu Ohsses. Está La fora.

A expressão do rosto de Rin mudou.

_\- "O admirador! Ele realmente veio."_

_\- _Eu vou recebê-lo, mamãe.

\- Ótimo, vou ordenar a governanta Kaede que os conduza para dentro.

Assim que sua mãe saiu, Kagome agarrou as mãos de Rin. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela disse:

\- Veja? Eu adivinhei certo, não? Ele realmente veio vê-la.

Rin deu uma risada.

\- Hahaha! Ele está procurando pela senhorita, não eu.

Kagome respondeu:

\- Por que ainda estamos aqui? Venha comigo.

Ela puxou Rin para o quarto dela para se arrumarem. Logo, a governanta levou os convidados para a sala e depois foi chamá-la.

\- Senhorita Kagome, o senhor Ohsses está aqui.

Elas seguiram para a sala.

\- Ok, babá Kaede, você pode sair. E leve o guqin para a sala e deixe atrás das persianas.

Kagome e Rin espiaram o homem através das persianas, a divisão que foi preparada, já que as duas não podiam ficar a sós com ele, pois desta vez ele estava dentro da casa. O correto seria que os pais de Kagome estivessem presentes, mas seu pai não estavae sua mãe as deixou sozinha com a visita.

A governanta os tinha deixado. Havia apenas um homem na sala, pois o criado pessoal dele ficou lá fora. Suas roupas eram caras, mas não chamativas, sendo o tecido de seda. Suas sobrancelhas eram negras e um ar real gracioso o cercava, tornando-o um homem extremamente bonito.

Kagome olhou e então sussurrou na orelha de Rin.

\- Suas habilidades musicais com o qin devem ser realmente boas, para ter atraído um cara tão lindo e rico!

Rin estava tão chocada quanto Kagome, embora seus pensamentos fossem diferentes.

Ela viveu na Residência Ducal Shichinintai há muitos anos, então ela sabia identificar imediatamente que ele não era apenas só um homem rico em média, tinha algo a mais nele.

Ele poderia ser um funcionário do reino de TerraOeste? Não, ele poderia ser um membro da família real? Não era inteiramente impossível saber, pois esta era a capital de TerraOeste. Seus modos e a forma como ele a presenteou com o qin eram ainda mais suspeitas.

\- Eu, Uramu Ohsses, ouvi a senhorita tocar o qin outro dia, e me encantei.

Uramu Ohsses se aproximou da divisão que havia entre eles. Quando viu as persianas, soube imediatamente que alguém o observava silenciosamente. Ele estava extremamente confiante e riu um pouco.

Seu sobrenome de família não era realmente Ohsses e seu nome de batismo certamente não era Uramu. Ele era o filho do próprio rei de TerraOeste, o Duque de Taisho, Sesshoumaru. Ele estava frequentemente fora do campo de batalha e costumava descobrir os planos do inimigo. Ele estava passeando pelo lado de fora do santuário, sentindo-se muito entediado quando ouviu uma música mística tocada no qin que acalmou o seu coração.

Ele não perderia a oportunidade de conhecer um alguém com uma beleza rara!

Como o primeiro filho do rei de TerraOeste e príncipe herdeiro, além de ser o duque mais importante, ela havia planejado tudo meticulosamente. Primeiro, se informou e chegou antes no santuário com os seus homens e esperou. Viu quando a carruagem da família Higurashi chegou com a senhorita e se escondeu no fundo do salão. Ficou escondido e escutou a música, então saiu e entrou na salão elogiando e pediu para ver o rosto da senhorita. Como não teve resposta, disse que a veria mais tarde. Ordenou aos seus lacaios que alcançassem a carruagem e deu um qin caríssimo de presente, além de pesquisar a família Higurashi antes de ir para a Residência.

Agora ele estava ali dentro da Residência Higurashi usando um nome falso, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua verdadeira identidade. Rin sequer desconfiava quem ele realmente era.

Kagome viu como Rin olhava para o homem sem dizer uma palavra e constatou que ela gostou do lindo cavalheiro que estava do outro lado das persianas que as separava. Não sabendo o que dizer, Kagome revirou os olhos e se passou por sua criada pessoal.

\- Como o senhor já sabe o quanto isso é inconveniente, por que você ainda veio ver a senhorita? A senhorita Higurashi não vê estranhos.

Rin levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Kagome estava claramente satisfeita consigo mesma.

\- O som do qin foi memorável e eu vim aqui para pedir outra música - Sesshoumaru respondeu brincando, dando um sorriso radiante.

Rin começou a analisar Uramu, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de uma família Ohsses em TerraOeste. Então ela suspeitou dele logo de cara.

"_\- Este homem está usando um nome falso, que é extremamente suspeito. Se ele descobrir quem eu sou, eu posso entrar em muitos problemas."_

Vendo que Kagome estava prestes a falar, ela resolveu perguntar:

\- Você está realmente aqui para ouvir outra música?

\- Sim.

\- Então você me deu o caro instrumento guqin de madeira de Paulownia Phoenix apenas para me ouvir tocar isso?

\- Está certo.

Rin colocou o qin que a governanta havia trazido na frente dela e tocou uma corda.

Uma suave melodia do qin se ouviu detrás das persianas. Era como um pequeno riacho que atravessava uma montanha de grama de primavera fresca. Fascinante. Mesmo as pessoas lá fora da Residência estavam ouvindo, respirando em uníssono perfeito. A melodia começou forte e poderosa, desaparecendo gradualmente para uma seção lenta, suave e doce, finalmente terminando com um trino alto.

Depois de tocar uma música, Rin disse:

\- O som desse qin realmente parece voar no vento, desaparecendo ainda presente. Imagino que o senhor gostaria de uma outra música?

O homem chamado Uramu Ohsses sorriu.

\- A senhorita é muito compreensiva, sim, eu gostaria de ouvir outra música.

\- Eu já devolvi o seu favor com a música que acabei de tocar.

A voz de Rin ficou de repente fria.

\- Tocar o qin está tudo bem para mim, mas tocar para alguém que usa um nome falso não me faz sentir confortável.

Sesshoumaru pareceu um pouco atordoado.

\- Quando foi que a senhorita percebeu que eu estava usando um nome falso?

\- O senhor não precisa saber quando.

Rin sabia que suas suspeitas estavam corretas e um sorriso malicioso cruzou seu rosto.

\- O senhor só precisa me dizer se eu adivinhei com um sim ou um não.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se iluminaram e olharam atentamente para as persianas. Ele tinha ouvido que na Residência Higurashi havia mulheres de rara beleza com habilidades únicas que sabiam tocar um instrumento do tipo do qin. Parecia que suas habilidades seguiam seu nome, e seria universalmente difícil encontrar alguém com habilidades semelhantes.

\- A senhorita está certa. Uramu Ohsses é um dos meus pseudônimos, embora eu não imaginei que a senhorita pudesse perceber isso .

\- Por que o senhor usa um nome falso?

Sesshoumaru pensou que a garota atrás das persianas era muito inteligente. Sua conversa parecia a excitação de derrubar um inimigo, mas tudo estava escondido. Em vez disso, ele riu.

\- Então, por que a senhorita está escondida atrás das persianas?

\- O meu rosto é tão importante?

\- Então, os nomes são importantes?

\- Como o senhor pode comparar esses dois? Você queria algo de mim, então eu fiz um favor. Claro que você deveria usar o seu nome real.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado da mesa, tomando o chá que fora trazido antes pela governanta enquanto ele esperava na sala.

\- A senhorita não quer nada?

\- Eu? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha - O que eu quero?

\- O que a senhorita quer é naturalmente crítico de música.

Ele simplesmente riu, sua voz profunda.

Rin pensou brevemente que ele era muito difícil de adivinhar, mas tinha que admitir que ele tinha um charme confiante, o que era suficiente para justificar sua arrogância. Com o coração batendo ruidosamente, ela caminhou em direção à cortina e secretamente olhou mais de perto.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se com orgulho com um rosto presunçoso e disse:

\- Sei que você está me olhando secretamente.

Rin notou os pontos decorativos de suas roupas, finalmente deixando seus olhos cair no pingente de jade que pendia da cintura. Ela ficou assustada e seu corpo ficou rígido. O pingente de jade era brilhante e suave, obviamente, um produto de alta qualidade. O que a surpreendeu foi o emblema da família real de TerraOeste.

Ele era alguém da família real de TerraOeste. Um Taisho.

Os olhos de Rin iluminaram-se de repente. Ela não tinha ouvido notícias sobre o Duque de Shichinintai desde que chegou a TerraOeste por vários meses. Ela acreditava que esta era uma boa oportunidade. Por que não perguntar isso ao tal de Uramu Ohsses? Com esse pensamento em mente, os olhos escuros e negros de Rin agora estavam cheios de astúcia.

\- Eu vejo que o senhor é um crítico de música. Qual sua opinião depois que escutou a última música?

\- Minha opinião?

Sesshoumaru olhou para as persianas, os cantos de sua boca levantando-se de repente para um sorriso. Então, ele respondeu:

\- A peça era como um cisne místico voando pelas nuvens e como uma águia forte conquistando os campos. Isso mostra que senhorita é curiosa para todos os aspectos da vida e não se importa com a riqueza. A senhorita pensa mais como um homem e não como uma mulher.

Rin ficou em silêncio

Sesshoumaru era mais esperto do que ela pensava. Ele conseguiu contar sua personalidade de uma só música. Embora estivesse plenamente consciente do perigo potencial que ele colocava, ela não podia deixar de dar lhe um olhar de admiração.

Rin respondeu:

\- O senhor está certo, mas, ao contrário de um homem, não posso fazer nada. Por exemplo, o mundo exterior deve ser grande e bonito, mas eu não vi isso sozinha.

Isto era em nome de todas as mulheres do mundo, que estavam vinculadas às suas famílias e status. Mesmo a senhorita Kagome Higurashi, que ainda estava ouvindo sua conversa com ele, balançava a cabeça.

Rin respirou fundo.

\- Ouvi dizer que... além de TerraOeste, há um belo país chamado TerraNorte. É verdade que lá todos gostam de cantar?

\- Está certa. TerraNorte tem muitas paisagens montanhosas, as pessoas de lá gostam de dançar e cantar, mas a coisa mais valiosa é o cobre deles. TerraNorte faz mais cobre em um ano do que TerraOeste em três anos.

Sesshoumaru iluminou a menção do reino de TerraNorte, porque esse era um dos seus poucos interesses. Ele passara quase todos os dias refletindo sobre o mapa de TerraNorte e, sem pensar, ele falou sobre isso.

\- Não admira que eles digam que TerraNorte é um país rico. Deve ser seu bronze. Na verdade, eles são um país bastante rico, mas isso os deixou relaxados. Eles são um país fraco no momento porque o rei e a nobreza estão sempre lutando internamente.

Sesshoumaru resumiu o problema de TerraNorte em algumas frases.

Rin suspirou.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

A Fragrância do Amor

6 – Conversa entre Dois Estranhos

A Casa Shichinintai ficava no meio de TerraOeste e, como o Rin crescera na residência, ela conhecia mais detalhes sobre o tribunal do que o camponês médio.

Se o rei Naraku não estivesse com ciúmes da casa centenária de Shichinintai, então a Residência nunca teria sido queimada durante a noite, certo?

Quando Rin ouviu o maior problema de TerraNorte da boca do "inimigo" em um tom tão indiferente, ela não podia deixar de perguntar:

\- Então, TerraNorte não tem nenhuma forma de monarquia ou governadores?

\- Bem, sim, TerraNorte tem um duque, o Duque de Shichinintai, Suikotsu, o pai do Marquês Bankotsu. Ele cuidou dos exércitos e governou o país por muitos anos.

Sesshoumaru sorriu gentilmente, revelando prazer.

\- Mas porque o exército da Casa de Shichinintai era muito grande e bem-sucedido, o novo rei, Naraku, decidiu acabar com isso.

\- O quê?! - um som ruidoso foi ouvido por trás das persianas. - Você não disse que as pessoas da Casa de Shichinintai eram boas? Então o rei de TerraNorte deve ser realmente estranho.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se mais reto, sua expressão muito mais determinada. Ele riu.

\- A Casa de Shichinintai pode ser leal ao reino de TerraNorte, mas ela odeia meu reino de TerraOeste. Agora que todos de Shichinintai se foram e TerraNorte está sem um líder forte, TerraOeste pode facilmente conquistá-la.

Rin recebeu dolorosamente a notícia, mas fingiu felicidade.

\- Eu vejo, então o reino de TerraOeste é ainda mais forte. Então... ninguém da Residência Ducal Shichinintai sobreviveu?

\- Há pessoas muito astutas na Residência Ducal Shichinintai, especialmente o jovem mestre, Bankotsu. Ouvi dizer que não estavam lá no momento do incêndio. Acredita-se que tenham escapado de TerraNorte. O rei Naraku ainda está tentando capturá-los, apesar de estar do "mesmo lado". Uma verdadeira pena.

O que ele realmente quis dizer com as duas últimas frases é que é uma verdadeira pena que o rei Naraku de TerraNorte não tenha exterminado todos da Casa de Shichinintai.

Ela finalmente entendeu que seu jovem Mestre ainda não havia sido capturado e ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada com isso.

Seu mestre e os outros provavelmente estavam seguros, certo? Mesmo que tentasse, ela não sabia por onde começar a procurá-los. Por que não ficar aqui um pouco mais, acompanhando a senhorita Kagome e usá-lo para descobrir as últimas notícias?

Pensando muito, ela tocou outra corda.

Do outro lado, Sesshoumaru ouviu essa nota e a melodia que se seguiu. Era harmoniosamente ampla, mas tão suave como a água que gotejava. Foi muito inspirador como o primeiro, exceto que foi um pouco mais feminino.

Antes de poder suspirar com prazer, uma voz um tanto profunda começou a acompanhar o som do qin. A voz suave ressoou, como um anjo cantando.

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Sesshoumaru foi temporariamente pego de surpresa por sua voz e o tema da música. Seu coração aquietou-se com o som da música. Embora ele tivesse apenas trinta anos de idade, ele aprendeu a arte da guerra desde que ele era pequeno e se destacava em todos os seus estudos. Ele cresceu na residência real Taisho, o que significa que ele viu e conheceu muitas mulheres lindas em sua vida e ao longo do tempo, a admiração tornou-se nojo e desprezo por elas.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo encontrar uma mulher de beleza real e verdadeira, principalmente de caráter e bom coração, a quem ele amaria incondicionalmente até o ultimo dos seus dias.

A pessoa atrás das persianas, ele sabia, era definitivamente a melhor tocadora de qin que ele já ouviu. Era impossível criticar. Embora ele não a tenha visto pessoalmente, ele sabia que era linda por que a viu num retrato que ele pedira durante sua investigação inicial.

Olhando para o formato da figura dentro das persianas, ele sabia que tinha que ser ela.

Cada palavra encheu o coração e a mente da audiência como contas de jade batendo em um prato, enquanto às vezes tão silencioso como uma xícara silenciosamente colocada sobre a mesa.

Rin terminou a música cantando várias vezes e segurou a nota lá, deixando-a morrer lentamente.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos para apreciar a música e ele demorou um pouco para voltar aos seus sentidos.

\- Esta música fala da força do amor, de uma pessoa que eleva a outra dando forças dizendo que está do seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis da vida. No entanto, para você, há um sentimento completamente diferente. É mais vitorioso, como o amor.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Rin respondeu com uma voz ligeiramente profunda e seu rosto estava corado. Tocar o qin e cantar era um trabalho cansativo para ela, mas ela ainda queria saber mais e teve que manter seu interesse apaziguando sua orelha.

\- Já ouvi falar de Bankotsu da Casa de Shichinintai também. Eles não dizem que ele é o melhor comandante de TerraNorte?

\- Está correto.

\- Então... o nosso duque de Taisho é mais forte do que ele?

Sesshoumaru sorriu para a menção de si mesmo.

\- O que a senhorita acha?

\- Eu estive dentro da Residência Higurashi por muito tempo, e não saí para fora, como eu deveria saber? Ouvi dizer, dos mais novos servos, que Sesshoumaru lutou contra Bankotsu há algum tempo, nas fronteiras de TerraNorte.

\- Sim.

\- Quem ganhou a batalha?

Rin sabia que o vencedor tinha sido o seu mestre, mas achava que a vitória tinha sido muito fácil. Claro, ela os conduziu a uma armadilha, mas as tropas do duque de Taisho eram grandes o suficiente para fazer uma boa luta. No entanto, eles admitiram a derrota e recuaram um pouco com rapidez.

Quando o duque de Taisho voltou para TerraOeste, ele foi punido por sua derrota? Se o rei de TerraOeste tirasse a autoridade de Sesshoumaru, então ele teria ajudado TerraNorte imensamente.

\- Bankotsu ganhou. - Sesshoumaru respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

\- Em outras palavras, o duque de Taisho perdeu?

\- Não, o Duque de Taisho também ganhou.

\- Oh?

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso escuro e ambíguo,

\- Pequena vitória de Bankotsu, grande vitória de Sesshoumaru.

A maioria das pessoas não entenderia, mas isso chocou Rin profundamente.

Ela conhecia muito bem a batalha. O exército de TerraOeste estava invadindo a fronteira nos últimos dois anos. Em primeiro lugar, o rei persistiu em se recusar a despachar seu Mestre para lá. Foi só até o exército que estava prestes a admitir a derrota, quando ele expôs prontamente a ordem de transferência, anunciando que seu Mestre devia proteger a cidade fronteiriça a todo custo.

A falta de suprimentos médicos e armazenamento de alimentos, além do vigoroso tamanho do exército inimigo, ameaçaram fortemente os militares de seu país.

Mas por que ganhamos? Ela pensou em muitos cenários para responder esta pergunta várias vezes antes, mas Uramu Ohsses acabava de confirmar seu maior medo.

\- Por que a senhorita está tão quieta? - sua voz era profunda.

Rin ponderou por um pouco mais, então disse:

\- Os seres humanos não conseguem parar de lutar, que irritante.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um tom de aborrecimento em sua voz, sem entender isso.

\- Senhorita, por que se preocupar com assuntos políticos? Vamos falar sobre algo mais leve.

\- Verdade. Falar sobre a natureza seria um assunto mais legal.

Rin não queria despertar suas suspeitas, então mudou o assunto daquela conversa para literatura e arte. Ela ainda estava preocupada com a possibilidade de ter revelado acidentalmente sua identidade. Ela manteve suas respostas curtas e sempre falou com curiosidade.

Esta foi uma boa chance para Sesshoumaru mostrar, embora ele tentasse manter um outro perfil, já que viajara imensamente em número antes. Mas o sangue real ainda corria em suas veias, então ele se afastou do assunto. Ele começou a falar sobre a forma do lugar, então como contra atacar quando atacado. Ele então explicou quando atacar abertamente e quando planejar assassinatos. Mesmo os comentários sobre os sistemas de governo foram bem explicados.

Ouvindo o silêncio dentro das persianas, ele tentou sorrir.

\- Minhas discussões não são suficientemente interessantes. Toquei num assunto nada agradável como falar de guerra novamente.

Rin, dentro das persianas, estava pensando que este homem tinha que ser pelo menos um guerreiro do exército do reino de TerraOeste. De repente, ela teve outro pensamento, esse homem poderia ser o duque de Taisho?

De jeito nenhum ... como pode haver tal coincidência? Ela balançou a cabeça várias vezes para esquecer o pensamento. Ela sussurrou:

\- Obrigado, senhor. Como você sabe, eu sou uma mulher, então eu não entendo essas coisas dos assuntos de guerra.

As duas pessoas falaram involuntariamente durante toda a tarde.

Pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, duas batidas foram ouvidas fora da porta, e o jovem Kohaku, o criado que entregou o qin como presente, entrou e sussurrou na orelha de Sesshoumaru.

Rin viu isso e sentiu que eles estavam falando sobre a guerra, possivelmente até sobre o próprio Mestre. Ela tentou ouvir o que diziam, mas estava muito longe. Sesshoumaru sentou-se mais reto,

\- Conversar com a senhorita e ouvi-la tocar o qin foi muito agradável. Eu não incomodarei mais a senhorita. Este Uramu Ohsses lhe dá os agradecimentos e voltará para vê-la em dois dias.

Ele se levantou muito rápido, muito súbito. Rin achou ainda mais suspeito de que era algo a ver com o seu mestre. Ela ficou hostil:

\- Talvez outra mulher tenha chamado atenção do senhor, por isso está saindo tão rápido!

Uramu Ohsses não pôde deixar de pensar que de repente era muito grosseria de sua parte sair de repente e estava prestes a reconsiderar quando Rin de repente riu. Ela se serviu de uma xícara de chá antes.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. As mulheres não interessam ao senhor Ohsses. É da guerra que o senhor gosta. Claro que não devo segurar o senhor por mais tempo.

Sua risada calorosa ondulou e seus dedos se contraíram. O humor brilhou em seus olhos.

\- O marquês de Shichinintai, do reino de TerraNorte, a quem a senhorita havia mencionado hoje, talvez o veja em alguns dias.

Isso a atingiu como um raio. Rin quase deixou cair a xícara de chá. Poderia ser que seu Mestre fosse encontrado, capturado e mantido na capital de TerraOeste? Ela estava prestes a pedir novamente, mas Sesshoumaru já havia se levantado.

\- Minhas desculpas, mas devo sair imediatamente, adeus.

Rin fez um pedido ao misterioso homem.

\- Por favor, senhor, não saia ainda.

Sesshoumaru realmente parecia estar com pressa. Ele simplesmente acenou para ela antes de desaparecer rapidamente na noite.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fragrância do Amor**

**7 – As Últimas Memórias da Antiga Vida**

\- Ah, o show acabou! Atchin!

Depois que Sesshoumaru se foi, Kagome finalmente espirrou e saiu detrás das persianas com um rosto de absoluto tédio.

\- Ele é um idiota. Somente sua aparência parece ser boa. Ele nem sequer disse nada divertido. Eu me pergunto como você poderia conversar com ele por tanto tempo. Ei Eri, por que você está calada?

Rin ainda estava ansiosa e pensava profundamente no misterioso visitante. Há alguma novidade sobre o seu jovem mestre? Será que todas as pessoas da Residência Ducal Shichinintai estão seguras? O que Uramu Ohsses estará fazendo agora?

Ele teve uma impressão duradoura e um sorriso ao discutir a política. Ele sabia todos os detalhes sobre a guerra, assim como Rin, significava que ele deveria ser um importante comandante militar.

Comandante militar? Ela começou a pensar em todos os importantes comandantes de TerraOeste. O duque de Taisho foi o primeiro nome a se lembrar. Ela piscou, se arrependendo de não ter pedido um retrato de Sesshoumaru antes.

Mas não era uma coincidência muito grande para o Duque de Taisho presentear uma criada da Casa de Shichinintai com um qin e pedido para vê-la?

Kagome viu que ela estava pensativa e riu forte.

\- Ele já se foi e você fica assim. Já sente falta dele?

Ela brincou com a mão na frente do rosto de Rin.

Com isso Rin voltou aos seus sentidos e disse a Kagome:

\- Desculpe, estou realmente cansada. Eu quero ir para o meu quarto.

\- Você ainda não jantou.

\- Vou comer mais, amanhã de manhã.

Quando Rin voltou para seu quarto, ela deitou na cama e começou a lembrar da sua vida antes de parar na Casa Higurashi. Mais precisamente as últimas memórias que viveu na Residência Ducal Shichinintai ao lado de seu jovem mestre Bankotsu.

\- Mestre...

Ela apertou os dentes. Sentiu seu coração bater como se um fogo ardesse dentro do peito. Ela começou a ficar ansiosa.

\- Não sinta isso, Rin, acalme-se... se ficar ansiosa vai arruinar tudo... - Ela disse calmamente a si mesma.

Lentamente, seus pensamentos desordenados voltaram a se arrumar dentro de sua mente e as últimas memórias vieram à tona. Ela calmamente respirou e fechou os olhos. Ela lembrou-se da bandeira do duque de Shichinintai, ela lembrou-se de seu Mestre, da Residência Ducal Shichinintai, da última vitória e a estrada de casa...

_**Flashback**_

"**...**

O marquês de Shichinintai acabara de ganhar uma batalha, e o exército marchava lentamente. A radiante bandeira de Shichinintai estava voando alto no vento.

O comandante na frente estava montado em um enorme cavalo magnífico. Ele usava um uniforme de guerra, um hakama branco, botas pretas e um haori branco com uma mancha azul no ombro. Usava uma armadura de ferro com detalhes roxos sobre essas roupas junto com um protetor de ombro preso no lado esquerdo. Na cintura uma faixa vermelha e junto com isso ele usava luvas pretas nas mãos. Tiras de metal brilhavam em seu ombro. Gemas, ouro e jade pendiam de sua cintura luxuosamente. Ele era o lendário Bankotsu de Shichinintai.

Naquele dia, embora Bankotsu tenha sido vitorioso na guerra, ele não sorriu e franziu o cenho muito profundamente.

\- Mestre! - A voz de uma garota veio da multidão e o som dos cascos por trás.

Mesmo que ele não virasse a cabeça, sabia quem era.

\- Rin, não lhe disse para viajar na carruagem porque não estava se sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias? Por que você está andando de cavalo novamente?

Rin atendeu a Bankotsu, e disse sem fôlego:

\- Quem disse que eu precisava de tal cuidado? Eu só tossi algumas vezes, mas aquele maldito Renkotsu estava tão assustado e imediatamente falou ao Mestre. Eu tinha medo de que o Mestre pensasse que adoeci muitas vezes e não me deixaria vir na próxima vez.

\- Não é como se você me escutasse, mesmo que eu diga para você ficar em casa, certo? Só sinto pena de você, uma garota indefesa contra uma espada. Mesmo se você ficar doente, você não tem um marido para cuidar de você.

Rin geriu um pequeno sorriso e girou o cabelo varrido pelo vento.

\- Eu não lamento. Qual criada de alto nível como eu tem uma vida tão boa e pode ir com o seu mestre para a guerra?

Ela riu duas vezes, mas de repente franziu a testa, tossindo. Bankotsu voltou a cabeça.

\- O que há de errado? Se você não se recuperou, não se esforce. O sol é muito forte, mas você ainda quer ir andando comigo. Se você não me ouvir, eu realmente não vou deixar você chegar ao lado do exército na próxima vez.

Rin rapidamente cobriu a boca para esconder a tosse. Olhando para o lado, ela viu que Bankotsu estava preocupado, então ela sorriu gentilmente.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, mestre! Sou mais saudável do que qualquer cavalo.

Seus olhos negros estudaram Bankotsu por um momento, antes de baixá-los, calmamente dizendo:

\- Estou com medo de que... Ah, que quando o mestre se sentir ansioso, não tenha ninguém ao seu lado para te animar.

Ela suspirou profundamente e o coração de Bankotsu derreteu. Ele deu um sorriso torcido enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Você é uma garota tão estranha. Não consigo esconder nada de você.

Vendo que Rin não tinha se envergonhada, ele sorriu.

\- Vem aqui então. Suba no meu cavalo, então você não vai se preocupar demais com isso. Vamos compartilhar nossos pensamentos.

\- Ok. - Rin assentiu e desceu de seu cavalo.

Bankotsu estendeu a mão e puxou Rin para subir no cavalo dele. Ela ficou de costas para ele, que colocou uma mão na cintura dela para obter apoio e a outra nas rédeas. Ele lentamente juntou seus pensamentos e escolheu cuidadosamente suas palavras.

\- Nossa oposição era o exército de TerraOeste. Essa guerra com Sesshoumaru durou dois meses, nós ganhamos, mas também perdemos muitos dos nossos.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

\- O jovem mestre está certo. Embora o exército de TerraOeste tenha recuado, o de TerraNorte teve grandes baixas. Se TerraOeste atacar novamente, não teria como o exército de TerraNorte ir contra eles. Se ao menos o rei estivesse do nosso lado e não se recusasse teimosamente a deixá-lo assumir o controle durante dois anos inteiros, então a situação não teria sido tão ruim.

\- Rin, não critique descuidadamente o rei. - ele disse por um momento - Lembre-se de que o novo rei não é o mesmo príncipe Naraku antes de tomar o trono.

Rin mordeu o lábio e pensou com dificuldade. Depois que o príncipe Naraku tomou o trono, ele realmente mudou muito. Era um bom príncipe, mas ao virar rei tornou-se mal. Ela engoliu sua preocupação e tentou dizer com conforto.

\- Eu entendo por que o jovem mestre está tão chateado, mas o número de vítimas do nosso exército não é sua culpa. Foram dois anos difíceis. Se o rei, finalmente, o deixou assumir o controle deve ter sido porque ele queria te envergonhar.

\- É exatamente por isso que estou ansioso. Se não ganhássemos essa batalha e retornássemos a capital, muitas pessoas iriam protestar e até mesmo meu pai seria afetado. A Casa de Shichinintai tem muita influência e poder. Mesmo que eu fosse o rei, tentaria me livrar deles também.

Recordar o comportamento frio do novo rei depois de tomar o trono era extremamente desagradável. Os dois imediatamente sentiram uma sensação de arrepiante escorrendo suas espinhas.

Vendo sua criada franzindo o cenho sobre os problemas da herança real, Bankotsu sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e usou o polegar, suavemente alisou as rugas em sua testa.

\- Pare de pensar nisso. Digamos algumas coisas felizes. É graças a você pensar num plano extremamente inteligente de mudar o percurso do rio para ameaçar as tropas inimigas inundadas quando as levamos para as montanhas. Sesshoumaru perdeu totalmente isso e teve que se retirar. Agora, todos no exército sabem que temos uma conselheira feminina. Quando voltarmos para a capital, farei com que meu pai lhe dê uma grande recompensa. Diga, o que você gostaria?

\- Mais recompensas? O Duque já me deu recompensas suficientes para viver para sempre.

Rin olhou para o céu. O sol estava brilhava, ao lado da bandeira do duque de Shichinintai, de alta elevação. Ela cuidadosamente olhou para Bankotsu, depois se afastou de novo. Com uma voz calma murmurou.

\- Jovem mestre, há algo que não sei se devo dizer ou não.

\- O que você não pode me dizer?

Rin parecia desconfortável e, de repente, abriu um sorriso.

\- Na verdade, não vou dizer isso. Se eu disser, você ficaria irritado comigo.

Bankotsu parecia ter adivinhado o que Rin queria dizer e sorriu. Nenhum deles falou e o cavalo apenas seguiu o caminho, batendo os cascos contra a lama cozida pelo sol, levantando poeira. Rin calmamente olhou para frente, pensando profundamente em alguma coisa. Bankotsu sabia que sua criada inteligente pensava em algo, então ele deixou o cavalo diminuir a marcha e se acomodou confortavelmente na sela. Depois de um tempo, Rin disse com uma voz nervosa:

\- Eu acho que vou dizer de qualquer maneira.

\- Eu estou ouvindo.

Quando Bankotsu viu que Rin tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto, ele imediatamente começou a ouvir com atenção.

\- Jovem mestre, se minhas previsões estiverem corretas, as coisas vão piorar ainda mais. Não estou brincando - Rin virou a cabeça e olhou para Bankotsu nos olhos e uma voz nervosa - É provável que Sesshoumaru saiba o quão fraco é o nosso exército e não pode mais lutar bem. Se ele voltar em dois meses, o exército de TerraNorte definitivamente morrerá. Tenho certeza de que ele se retirou deliberadamente quando estávamos no nosso ponto mais vulnerável para que... o mestre pudesse voltar para a capital .

\- Você está certa, mas por que ele faria isso?

Os olhos negros de Rin piscaram duas vezes, parecia que ela já tinha a resposta, mas ela continuou.

\- Se o mestre perdesse a batalha, o rei poderia, hipoteticamente, aproveitar para cortar o enorme poder militar da Casa de Shichinintai. Diga, mestre, ele provavelmente não faria isso depois de apenas uma derrota, certo?

Bankotsu balançou a cabeça.

\- Claro que não. A Casa de Shichinintai tem sido uma parte importante de TerraNorte no passado. Se o rei Naraku realmente decidir me matar, sangue desnecessário será derramado e isso causará uma revolta .

\- Então, como jovem mestre venceu e voltou, o rei o recompensará?

\- Nós ganhamos, é claro que o rei vai me recompensar. Embora não seja como se eu desejasse as recompensas, o rei deve recompensar e punir livremente, para ganhar o respeito de todos.

\- Como o mestre ganhou e retorna à capital, os camponeses o amarão ainda mais. Eu acredito que o rei dará suas recompensas, mas no fundo, ele ficará com mais raiva da Casa de Shichinintai, que estará em perigo então. Em outras palavras, o rei Naraku se sentirá ameaçado e tentará se livrar da Casa de Shichinintai. Assim que o Duque de Shichinintai cair, TerraNorte ficará instável e TerraOeste tomará isso como uma oportunidade para atacar. Sesshoumaru com certeza é um louco. O que ele quer não é apenas algumas cidades, mas todo o território que TerraNorte ocupa.

\- Você esta certa! – disse Bankotsu.

Rin bateu as mãos, o prazer iluminou-se em seus olhos. Ela imediatamente mudou de conselheira do exército para uma criada enérgica e fofa. Ela sorriu e olhou para Bankotsu.

\- O mestre é tão inteligente. O que quer que Sesshoumaru esteja planejando, você descobrirá tudo facilmente.

Bankotsu não pôde deixar de rir.

\- A pessoa mais inteligente que conheço é a nossa conselheira do exército, você Rin. Se você fosse um garoto, eu não seria o principal conselheiro, seria?

Ambas as pessoas riram. Embora esse som alegre não parasse, em seus corações, ambos se sentiam desconfortáveis. O caminho da lama à frente parecia muito difícil de viajar. Embora seus corações estivessem preparados, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos eles adivinharam que em um piscar de olhos, tudo mudaria. Para sempre.

Após uma jornada de cinco dias, finalmente chegaram à capital, Mahara. O rei de TerraNorte, Naraku, veio pessoalmente para recebê-los. Os camponeses da cidade sabiam que o famoso marquês de Shichinintai venceu e retornou. Eles correram para cumprimentá-lo e eles se arrastaram atrás das duas linhas de soldados de aparência séria. Todos tiveram seus pescoços inclinados para a frente, tentando obter uma visão melhor do palco.

\- Qual deles é o Marquês de Shichinintai?

\- Você é estúpido. Você já viu o Marquês de Shichinintai antes?

Alguém apontou.

\- Esse é ele, o que vai à frente do exército. Ah! Quem na capital não pode reconhecer o marquês de Shichinintai?

\- Hahaha! Esta é a minha primeira vez na capital. Eu vim visitar meus parentes. Eu nunca imaginei que eu poderia ver o Marquês de Shichinintai com meus próprios olhos! Quando eu voltar para casa, eu terei muitas histórias para contar!

Enquanto a multidão continuava tagarelando, o exército parou nos portões da cidade, que foram abertas para que entrassem. Bankotsu desceu do cavalo e se aproximou do palanque real. Em voz alta, gritou:

\- Salve o rei. Eu, Bankotsu, ganhei a batalha e o inimigo retirou-se oficialmente.

O rei estava completamente coberto de um tecido dourado. Na cabeça usava uma coroa adornada com gemas. Mais gemas brilhavam de suas roupas. Ele sorriu ligeiramente e ajudou Bankotsu a subir no palanque, que se ajoelhou e curvou a cabeça em reverência ao monarca.

\- Meu querido amado, você pode se levantar. Obrigado por resolver outro dos meus muitos problemas. Meu reino de TerraNorte está muito orgulhoso de ter a Casa de Shichinintai e graças a eles não temos que temer nossos inimigos.

A multidão de camponeses gritava.

\- Vejam! É ele! O Marquês de Shichinintai!

Naraku sorriu para Bankotsu.

\- Eu não posso agradecer-lhe, meu amado oficial, o suficiente.

Rin sabia que essa bajulação era puro fingimento da parte do rei.

Naraku subiu no palanque bem preparado e segurou uma taça do melhor vinho de TerraNorte e anunciou:

\- Para todos aqueles que se reuniram aqui, ouçam. TerraOeste tem sido um inimigo de TerraNorte. Após a vitória de hoje, não temos mais que viver com medo e recompensaremos nosso herói que fez isso.

Todos assentiram ansiosamente, perguntando exatamente como o rei estava planejando recompensar Bankotsu, que disse:

\- A vitória foi graças ao rei, que comandou tudo. Tudo o que eu fiz foi fazer o exército seguir os planos de sua majestade. Eu não mereço nenhuma recompensa.

\- Não, não, você é o melhor comandante de TerraNorte. Como eu não poderia recompensá-lo? Eu lhe darei três recompensas. Primeiro, vou te dar uma taça do melhor vinho de TerraNorte.

Por trás de Bankotsu, um criado lhe deu um copo do bom vinho. Ele pegou e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rei, que assentiu.

\- Você pode beber.

O rei se certificou de ter terminado o copo antes de dizer.

\- Em segundo lugar, eu lhe darei um presente que contém um item muito precioso. Tragam a caixa.

Os lacaios reais trouxeram para o palco uma longa caixa vermelha, que foi colocada na frente de Bankotsu. Qual seria o item tão precioso que está dentro da caixa?

**..."**

Continua...

_**Hakama**_: um tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Cobre a parte inferior do corpo e se assemelha a uma calça larga.

_**Haori**_: uma jaqueta tradicional japonesa com mangas largas e gola estreita. Eram usadas pela burguesia japonesa, originalmente produzidas com seda e adornadas com símbolos que representavam a atividade profissional do guerreiro ou símbolo circular referente ao chefe da família.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fragrância do Amor**

**8 – O Presente do Rei**

Bankotsu começou a ter dor de cabeça e estava cada vez menos seguro das intenções reais do rei Naraku. Ele só podia responder: - Obrigado, Rei. - abriu a tampa da caixa e seus olhos se arregalaram - Ahh ...

Uma espada extremamente preciosa colocada dentro da caixa. Não havia nenhum sinal de ferrugem e o punho era uma cor preta. Era uma espada há muito perdida, conhecida como a preciosa alabarda Banryu. Sabia-se que a lâmina era extremamente destrutiva - um pequeno corte deixaria uma cicatriz desagradável para toda a vida.

Bankotsu tinha vivido em riqueza durante toda a sua vida e então ele não se interessava por joias e coisas do gênero, mas ele amava boas armas. Ao ver a alabarda preciosa, ele gritou de surpresa.

O rei sorriu da plataforma levantada.

\- Como é? Você gosta disso?

\- Esta espada é muito preciosa. Como poderia o rei ...?

\- É por isso que eu tenho que dar a você. Todo mundo o conhece como um soldado que gosta de armas. Apenas aceite.

Bankotsu não sabia se ficaria chocado ou feliz.

\- Obrigado, meu Rei. - voltou e recebeu a caixa.

Rin surgiu por trás e retirou a caixa de seu jovem mestre. Estava prestes a sair quando o rei a notou.

\- Hei, você não é a conselheira militar Rin? - ele caminhou pela plataforma, com um sorriso - Por que você está aqui com Bankotsu novamente?

Rin curvou-se.

\- Estou aqui, meu rei.

\- Não há necessidade de se explicar. Quando você ainda estava aprendendo com Bankotsu, memorizou tudo mais rápido do que nós e foi reconhecida como um gênio feminino. Naquela época, visitavámos a Residência Real muito, e havia muitas mulheres bonitas, mas não tão inteligentes quanto você! Bankotsu, você tem mais sorte do que eu. – o rei virou a cabeça e riu - De qualquer forma, o terceiro presente é bastante normal, joias e ouro. Eu sei que você não gosta desse tipo de coisas, então eu vou mandar alguém para enviá-los para Residência Ducal Shinchinintai.

\- Obrigado, rei!

\- Crescemos juntos, somos como irmãos, então por que a cortesia? – o rei olhou para Bankotsu com carinho e olhou para Rin, que estava planejando sair. – Conselheira Rin...

Rin sentiu-se bastante cansada e estava planejando voltar silenciosamente para descansar na carruagem. Infelizmente, ouviu que o rei chamou por ela e então teve que responder.

\- Como posso ajudá-lo, meu rei? – ela perguntou.

Ela certamente não era bonita, mas sua voz era encantadora, como se cada palavra estivesse saltando da língua. Baixou silenciosamente a cabeça curvada, pensou em outro lugar.

\- Meu rei? – e insistiu mais uma vez.

\- Hã? – o rei voltou aos seus sentidos e fez uma pausa antes de dizer a ela - Você pode sair.

Rin saiu rapidamente para a esquerda, entregando a caixa a outra pessoa, comandando.

\- Tenha cuidado com isso, o jovem mestre realmente gosta dessa coisa cinzenta e pesada.

A habilidade de aprendizagem de Rin era melhor do que a maioria das pessoas e, embora soubesse que esta era a preciosa alabarda Banryu, ela não gostava de armas, e sempre chamou as 'queridas armas' de Bankotsu de 'coisas'.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

O jovem mestre voltou vitorioso e o rei lhe deu muitas recompensas. Todos na Residência Ducal Shinshinintai eventualmente receberiam sua participação. Os soldados encheram exatamente doze mesas e o duque de Shinchinintai, Suikotsu, pai de Bankotsu, sentou-se na mesa principal, sorrindo quando ouviu os elogios da multidão.

Bankotsu estava bebendo muito vinho também, provavelmente três grandes garrafas no total. Rin poderia ser contada como uma das principais pessoas importantes de sua residência, mas ela não estava presente naquela noite.

Seu quarto estava longe da atividade agitada, muito silencioso. Rin sentou-se num banquinho, acendeu uma lâmpada, deixando uma silhueta escura lá fora.

\- Rin? – Bankotsu subiu de repente para os quartos.

Rin pousou a agulha, estava costurando, e levantando os olhos, riu.

\- Por que o jovem mestre está aqui quando ainda há tantos convidados?

\- Para te ver. - Bankotsu tornou a falar - Eles dizem que ninguém é perfeito, mas, honestamente, eu não posso concordar. Você pode fazer tudo, não só você é boa com canção e poesia, mas pode se esquivar em guerra. Sem falar que seu intrincado trabalho de bordado é como um trabalho do céu.

Rin riu.

\- Ninguém compara as costuras com o céu, sabe? Pare de brincar com as palavras. - ela pegou sua costura de volta e fez mais alguns pontos de sutura, mas de repente suspirou.

\- Rin... meu pai disse algo à você?

\- Sim.

\- Aff... o meu pai, não tem jeito mesmo... – Bankotsu viu o sorriso gelado de Rin, então ele sentou em uma cadeira e escolheu cuidadosamente suas palavras – Bem... o que ele lhe disse...?

\- O Duque me disse que, embora eu não seja uma concubina, meu status atual é muito parecido com o de uma. Ele disse que todos na Residência Ducal Shinchinintai deveriam me chamar de senhora, por isso eu devo me tornar a futura esposa oficial do jovem mestre, o Marquês.

Bankotsu viu que Rin estava lentamente se abrindo com ele e seu coração começou a doer.

\- Rin, você quer se casar comigo?

\- Eu não me adequo a você? - Rin virou a cabeça, olhando fixamente nos olhos Bankotsu.

\- Claro que sim! - Bankotsu sacudiu a cabeça, de repente se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto - Compreendo. Durante os últimos anos, estudamos e jogamos juntos, até aprendemos a lutar e lidar com cavalos juntos, mas eu sou apenas um irmão mais velho para você e você é apenas uma irmã mais nova para mim. Se você se casar comigo assim, você não se sentirá chateada? - vendo o rosto inexpressivo de Rin, ele tentou novamente - Você é diferente da maioria das garotas e tem sua própria opinião. Eu simplesmente não quero que você fique chateada.

Depois de algum silêncio, Rin sussurrou calmamente.

\- Se o Duque quiser que eu me case com você, então, o que posso fazer? O jovem mestre deve saber que o Duque me encontrou nas estradas e cuidou de mim como sua própria filha. Eu sou extremamente grata ao Duque, então, se ele quiser a minha vida, eu a darei.

\- _"Naquela época, quem disse que os meus pais queriam encontrar o melhor marido possível ou então eles prefeririam que ela nunca se casasse e morresse solteira! Rin geralmente é muito inteligente, então por que ela está tão excitada hoje?"_ – Bankotsu pensou e já estava irritado com os gemidos e os suspiros de Rin e a mesa recebeu um soco de seu golpe.

As duas pessoas ainda estavam discutindo quando Jaken correu.

\- Jovem mestre, vá para o pátio da frente. O Rei deu sua ordem. Ah, sim, e aparentemente Rin também deve vir.

Bankotsu perguntou.

\- O que a Rin tem a ver com essa ordem?

\- Não me pergunte, saberá quando chegar lá.

As três pessoas correram para o pátio da frente.

O pátio dianteiro não estava mais animado com atividades como antes. Era muito tarde para a noite, e cerca de setenta ou oitenta por cento dos convidados já tinham saído. Os restantes estavam extremamente bêbados e alguns deles estavam roncando, e outros caindo sobre a mesa.

Um homem, que estava usando roupas de serviço reais, estava ali. Quando ele os viu, ele disse:

\- O Rei deu sua ordem: Por favor, o filho do Duque de Shinchinintai e a senhorita Rin venham para a Residência Real. - depois de ler a ordem, seu rosto invadiu um sorriso - Por favor, que o filho do Duque de Shinchinintai também traga a preciosa alabarda Banryu. O rei disse isso.

Bankotsu perguntou em voz alta:

\- Por que, sendo tão tarde, o rei quer nos ver?

\- Eu acho que sei. – o mensageiro riu e disse - A Rainha estava falando com o Rei sobre o quão barulhenta seria a Residência Ducal Shinchinintai esta noite. Não sei o que exatamente a rainha disse, mas o rei começou a falar sobre como costumava ver o senhor praticando o espadachim, como um leão, enquanto ele estudava. A senhorita Rin, cuja inteligência é tão impossivelmente rara, também estaria lá, servindo de um lado.

\- Ah, o rei certamente gosta de nos elogiar hoje.

\- Sim, sim, então, você vê, o louvor do rei, fez a rainha sentir curiosidade para ver a dança das espadas, acompanhada pelo qin da senhorita Rin. Como o senhor sabe, o Rei é muito dedicado à Rainha, então enviou uma ordem, para que vocês dois vão para a Residência Real. - o mensageiro acrescentou - Rei também disse que, embora seja muito tarde, a lua é muito grande e redonda, perfeito para se olhar, que será seguido pelo nascer do sol mais tarde.

Bankotsu assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu vejo. - ele voltou para Rin - Uma vez que a Rainha quer ouvir você tocar o qin, tragam o nosso melhor qin.

Rin entrou e não muito tempo depois, correu para trás com seu qin. Ela também colocou um véu de chiffon sobre seu rosto.

Bankotsu levou cinco outros servos, incluindo Rin e Jaken. Ninguém pegou a carruagem, eles estavam cada um em seu próprio cavalo. Todas as lojas haviam sido fechadas durante o dia. Sem luzes, todos estavam bem adormecidos. O único som naquela noite foi a batida constante de cascos, trovejando no pavimento de pedra.

Vendo o mensageiro e seus companheiros liderando o caminho devagar, não muito adiante, Rin inclinou-se para o mestre. Em voz baixa, ela sussurrou: "

\- Jovem mestre, o Rei vai fazer o seu movimento.

\- Sim, eu também não tenho um bom senso. – Bankotsu olhou para a visão de trás do mensageiro - Exceto pelo próprio mensageiro, todos os seus companheiros são os principais assassinos.

\- O rei quer que o jovem mestre traga a preciosa alabarda Banryu, mas não está claramente indicado na Ordem. Ele enviou um mensageiro em vez disso ... isso deve ser uma armadilha. - os passos dos cavalos eram lentos e hesitantes, como se estivessem sentindo um perigo. Rin estendeu a mão para segurar o cavalo de forma tranquilizadora, enquanto dizia - Estou preocupada com o fato de o Rei ter planejado fazer com que o jovem mestre trouxesse a preciosa alabarda Banryu para a Residência Real e então crie o caos, para que Sua Majestade possa enquadrar o jovem mestre por traição quando a guarda militar estiver de volta.

Bankotsu olhou ao redor.

\- Seus soldados estão de pé ao lado do caminho também. Se tentarmos fugir, eles definitivamente atacarão.

Jaken estava ao lado deles, ouvindo cada palavra. Ele segurou a borda de seu assento, baixou a voz e murmurou:

\- Sim, há uma aura assassina aqui.

Ele também esteve com Bankotsu por um tempo, para que ele pudesse sentir quando o perigo se aproximava. Os outros servos estavam alertas, observando atentamente os arredores. Eles ainda estavam a meio caminho, mas eles sabiam que se ele realmente estivesse planejando enquadrá-los, entrar na residência real significava morte certa.

\- O que devemos fazer? - perguntou Bankotsu.

Rin assentiu ligeiramente.

\- Bem, eu disse ao duque sobre minhas suspeitas enquanto fui buscar meu qin. Embora existam muitas pessoas que vivem na Residência Ducal Shinchinintai, todos eles devem poder escapar da capital sob a cobertura do escuro. Quanto a nós ... - ela abriu a palma da mão, revelando cinco bolinhas de tinta negra.

O que quer que isso significasse, o próprio Bankotsu já sabia.

\- Ok!

Ainda falando calmamente, Bankotsu e Rin assentiram um com o outro.

\- O senhor na nossa frente ... pare por um tempo. - a voz aguda de Rin soou.

O mensageiro e seus companheiros se viraram e Rin calculou o tempo certo para jogar as bolinhas de tinta negra da mão. Faíscas de fogo dispararam com um boom, cortando instantaneamente o grupo de Bankotsu e o mensageiro.

Clang! A preciosa alabarda de Banryu foi desembainhada.

\- O rei quer machucar um funcionário! Luta para sair! - gritou Jaken.

Como esperado, mais soldados apareceram nos dois lados da estrada. O céu estava cheio de gritos de batalha.

\- MATEM TODOS!

\- VÃO! NÃO DEIXEM NINGUÉM ESCAPAR! O rei deu sua ordem: CAPTURE BANKOTSU E AQUELA GAROTA VIVA!

Rin ergueu a cabeça e observou que não havia muitos soldados do lado inimigo. E secretamente suspirou em alívio.

\- É assim que deveria ser. A Casa Ducal de Shinchinintai tem sido a gestão das forças armadas durante as últimas décadas, então usar soldados para assassiná-los não funcionaria. Mas ele não está preocupado de podermos contra-atacar e atacar sua residência real?

\- MATEM!

Os homens que ele trouxe eram todos excelentes guerreiros que haviam sobrevivido a centenas de batalhas, exceto para se apostar. Não demorou muito para que eles conseguissem sair do cerco do inimigo.

\- A Casa de Shinchinintai se rebelou! O rei conspirou contra o leal oficial de Sua Majestade! O rei conspirou contra o fiel oficial de Sua Majestade!

\- A Casa de Shinchinintai se rebelou! A Casa de Shinchinintai deve ser destruída!

Os gritos de assassinato ecoaram no céu, o sangue salpicou os rostos dos lutadores, mas ambos os lados ainda estavam gritando pela guerra.

Rin não conseguiu lutar e geralmente se escondeu atrás de Bankotsu. No máximo, ela só podia jogar duas ou três bombas leves. No entanto, sabia que quanto maior o caos, mais provável a gente da Residência Ducal Shinchinintai poderia escapar.

Ela já tinha ficado sem bombas quando o grupo de Bankotsu estava seguramente fora dos portões da cidade. Todos estavam cobertos de sangue e Jaken tinha sido cortado duas vezes, embora seus ferimentos não estivessem ameaçando a vida.

Deixando os portões da cidade para trás, era como se a batalha tivesse terminado. Somente a respiração grosseira dos cavalos de guerra podia ser ouvida na noite fria.

Rin examinou a distância e depois apontou para um pilar de chamas.

\- Olhe, jovem mestre, a Residência Ducal Shinchinintai começou a fugir. Espero que o duque esteja bem. Eu acho que o Rei pensou que ele poderia nos capturar, então ele não enviou muitas pessoas para a nossa Residência.

Bankotsu seguiu seu dedo, encontrando-se de frente para a direção de sua casa. Não conseguiu parar de se preocupar com seu pai, então virou o cavalo.

\- Rin, espere lá fora. Vamos verificar se meu pai está bem e voltaremos em breve.

Rin sabia que não podia lutar e não seria muito útil de qualquer maneira. Saltou do cavalo e disse:

\- Eu vou encontrar vocês todos naquele lugar nas montanhas, onde muitas vezes fomos.

\- Ok. - Bankotsu assentiu e levou Jaken e os outros de volta para dentro da cidade.

Rin observou as pessoas e seus familiares desaparecerem na escuridão da noite. O rei Naraku pode ser maligno, mas ele apenas se atreve a usar a lealdade das pessoas selecionadas. O exército não tomará partido pelo menos até amanhã de manhã, até que o caos seja esclarecido e compreendido. Com um exército neutro, os moradores de Residência Ducal Shinchinintai devem poder escapar sem muita dificuldade.

O que exatamente o rei Naraku deveria fazer na manhã seguinte não era importante, pois seu povo teria escapado com segurança até lá.

Ela verificou seus pensamentos pelo menos três vezes por qualquer erro, antes de relaxar e, lentamente, saiu para as falésias das montanhas onde prometeu se encontrar.

O penhasco estava a duas milhas de distância. Teria sido bastante fácil se ela estivesse a cavalo, mas era um pouco mais difícil a pé sozinha. Rin caminhou um pouco mais e longe, podia ver o céu se mudar para uma cor cinza-branca atrás da montanha à frente. Ela tomou mais alguns passos quando de repente ouviu um barulho...


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fragrância do Amor**

**9 – Coração Acelerado na Esperança de um Reencontro**

Do lado de fora da janela, um gato miou e Rin agitou-se. Ela abriu os olhos negros brilhantes e enérgicos e encarou a janela, rindo suavemente.

\- Você é um gato irritante, amanhã, definitivamente vou encontrar uma maneira de pegar você.

De repente ela lembrou que a Casa de Shinchinintai ainda estava em perigo, e suas covinhas desapareceram.

\- O que devo fazer?

Ainda estava escuro e a maioria dos habitantes ainda está dormindo, quando ela se levantou e tentou a mesa. Ela tomou um copo de chá frio e continuou a se preocupar.

\- Se eu não tivesse sido pego por traficantes de seres humanos, eu ainda estaria do lado do jovem mestre e eu não teria que me preocupar com ele. Jaken é muito chato e enérgico, eu espero que ele não incomode o jovem mestre demais.

\- Se eu sair daqui amanhã, onde devo encontrar o jovem mestre?

Embora ela fosse extremamente inteligente, ainda era bastante jovem e não podia deixar de sentir-se fraca sem o apoio dos outros. De repente, o rosto de Sesshoumaru Taisho apareceu em seus pensamentos, seus olhos aparentemente capazes de ver a alma.

\- Devo convidar aquele falso Uramu Osshes aqui e exigir as últimas notícias?

Mas ela sabia que no fundo, Uramu Ohsses era muito provável que fosse Sesshoumaru Taisho, e, portanto, estar ao redor dele faz com que ela se sinta desconfortável por dentro.

\- Se eu bagunçar ...

Pensou em quando recebeu pela primeira vez o presente, o guqin feito de madeira de Paulownia Phoenix, era a mesma sensação de desconforto. Mas sempre que pensava em Uramu Ohsses e na maneira como ele falava sobre suas experiências, sua atitude orgulhosa ... seu rosto de repente começou a se sentir muito quente.

A imagem vívida dele em mente e sua lembrança ao receber o guqin feito de madeira de Paulownia Phoenix fez com que seu coração acelerasse. Ela pensou em suas conversas com Uramu Ohsses, nas experiências dele, nas suas ações ousadas e extravagante... e seu rosto por algum motivo, ficou muito mais quente.

Rin se estapeou, acariciando suas bochechas, disse a si mesma:

\- Rin, o que está pensando? Encontrar o jovem mestre Bankotsu é o mais importante no momento. 

Enquanto ela atentava aos seus pensamentos aleatórios ou devaneios, o sol já está brilhando no céu. Depois de se lavar, ela entrou para servir a senhorita Higurashi. Quando Kagome a viu, bateu as mãos, rindo.

\- Erin, você adormeceu antes mesmo de comer o jantar, então por que há círculos escuros sob seus olhos? Tenho certeza que você estava pensando em seu amante a noite toda, estou certa?

Rin girou e olhou para o espelho. Como esperado, havia manchas violetas escuras sob seus olhos. Ela corou um pouco.

\- Com o que a minha jovem senhora está brincando? Diga isso de novo e não a servirei mais!

Rin sempre conversou com seu jovem mestre Bankotsu assim na Residência Ducal Shinchinintai, e não pensou que estivesse sendo rude. Felizmente a senhorita Kagome Higurashi tinha ficado lisonjeada durante toda a vida e gostou do seu temperamento. Tentando reprimir seu riso, Kagome disse:

\- Não fique com raiva, entendi totalmente. Quando vi pela primeira vez o homem dos meus sonhos, Inuyasha de Setsuna, não pude dormir as primeiras duas noites também.

Rin não pensava originalmente nisso, mas as palavras de Kagome fizeram seu coração bater e ela baixou os olhos.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la a se banhar, minha senhora, a água está ficando fria.

\- Eu não preciso de você, garota desajeitada, eu posso lavar-me! - Kagome pegou a toalha das mãos de Rin - Você nunca foi adequado para servir os outros em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu não sou adequada para servir os outros?

Rin ficou de olhos arregalados. Ela sempre serviu aos outros, especialmente seu jovem mestre pernicioso e ninguém nunca disse que estava fazendo um trabalho ruim. Ela poderia tocar o qin e jogar o xadrez igualmente bem, era talentosa tanto na literatura como na arte, enquanto também era conhecida por seu conhecimento divertido e conversas, e era considerada extremamente gentil. Como ela não é adequada para servir os outros? Rin teve que protestar de volta.

\- Mas nos dias anteriores, quando eu te ajudei no banho, eu só puxei alguns fios de seu cabelo.

\- Claro, porque você nunca ajudou pessoas a lavar o cabelo antes.

Kagome estava certa. De volta à Residência Ducal Shinchinintai, ela tinha sua própria vriada para ajudar a lavar-se. Ela dificilmente lavou o próprio cabelo, não se importava de ajudar os outros a lavar o cabelo deles. Uma ou duas vezes, ela tentou lavar o longo cabelo do seu jovem mestre, mas Bankotsu gritou com dor depois de alguns segundos e desistiu dessa ideia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Depois que Kagome se lavou, continuou trabalhando em sua costura. Infelizmente, ela se furou com a agulha várias vezes e estava chorando depois de um tempo e tentou esconder seu tédio.

\- Eu disse que isso daria muito trabalho, então porque a senhorita ainda quer aprender? - Rin a questionou – Todo dia a senhorita costura e depois se machuca ... Qual é o objetivo de fazer isso?

Kagome suspirou e encarou sua costura.

\- O que eu posso fazer? Eu sinto a falta do Inu, então eu costuro para ele, mas então eu me machuco e então eu o odeio, porque é culpa dele eu estar fazendo isso! Então lembro que ele não pode me ver, e ele não sabe o que estou fazendo. Oh Deus, estou tão irritada!

Rin queria rir, mas vendo a senhorita Kagome tão deprimida, não conseguiu fazer isso. A imagem de Uramu Ohsses mais uma vez voltou aos seus pensamentos, sua visão ficou turva e sua agulha começou a torcer perigosamente.

\- Bravo! - a senhorita Kagome bateu palmas, seus olhos brilhantes - Você finalmente pegou. Eu digo que esta agulha é tendenciosa, só gosta de furar meu polegar.

As duas garotas continuaram a conversar, embora Rin parecia estar completamente envolvida na conversa, sentiu-se ansiosa. Ela esperava secretamente que Uramu Ohsses viesse para que pudesse saber mais sobre seu jovem mestre. Seus olhos se deslocaram de leste a oeste e o dia acabou rapidamente, mas ninguém veio visitá-las. Kagome viu os lábios apertados de Rin e lhe deu um doce sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe, ele não disse que virá em três dias? Se não o fizer, simplesmente o ignoraremos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No início da noite, as duas garotas estavam sentadas na sala jantando, quando a governanta Kaede se apressou.

\- Minha jovem senhora, alguém quer vê-la!

Rin levantou inesperadamente a cabeça, ansiosa. Kagome virou-se e disse:

\- Deixe-o entrar.

As duas garotas continuariam com o disfarce. Rin continuaria sendo a senhorita Higurashi e Kagome, a criada pessoal dela. Tudo foi preparado. As persianas foram postas e o coração de Rin começou a bater mais rápido. Ela olhou fixamente para a porta com antecipação. Logo, ouviram passos que se aproximavam da porta e uma enorme silhueta em movimento apareceu. Um homem entrou na sala e se curvou respeitosamente para a senhorita do outro lado das persianas.

\- Boa noite, minha senhora. Meu nome é Kouga, e estou aqui para trazer um presente.

Oh, então não era Uramu Ohsses, mas a pessoa que entregou o qin para ela anteriormente. Ela pensou com desdém. Sentia-se como se alguém com frialdade* jogasse um balde de água gelada sobre sua energia ardente. Ficou totalmente decepcionada.

Kouga educadamente riu:

\- Este é um dos muitos ornamentos de bronze de TerraOeste. Não é tão caro, mas o detalhe é bastante impressionante.

Rin olhou através das persianas, e podia dizer de uma só olhada que o ornamento que Kouga apresentava não era de forma alguma barato. Não só foi caro, mas foi esculpido pelo famoso mestre de bronze de TerraOeste, Totosai. Um lendário artesão que morreu há trinta anos.

O ornamento era uma estatueta de uma garota tocando o qin nas montanhas, sua expressão realista e serena. Era tão adorável que muitas pessoas não se importariam com uma estatueta como essa. Este Uramu Ohsses provavelmente lhe deu esse presente para comparar sua magnificência com suas habilidades de tocar tão bem o qin. Rin pensou que Uramu Ohsses gastava dinheiro extravagantemente e admirava suas táticas.

\- Um presente tão caro é difícil de aceitar. Por favor, leve de volta. - sua voz estava notavelmente fria.

Kouga protestou.

\- Senhorita Higurashi, este é o presente do meu Mestre, especialmente para você!

\- Da última vez foi um guqin, desta vez é um ornamento de bronze, então, o que será amanhã? - Rin fez uma pausa um momento antes de continuar - Se a intenção do seu mestre significa uma troca de objetos, eu não tenho nada para dar em troca. Eu sou uma mulher e não um objeto. No entanto, se o seu Mestre quiser algo mais, provavelmente não será tão fácil de obtê-lo.

A senhorita Kagome foi inteligente e adicionou outra frase de lado.

\- E ele ainda manda alguém para dar um presente em seu nome? – falando como uma criada - Quão insincero! Não é de admirar que, a minha jovem senhora, esteja com raiva. - Ela estava sorrindo - Senhorita Higurashi, mande-o embora!

\- Minha senhora, me ouça, na verdade ... – Kouga se desespera.

Mas Kagome, que se passava por criada de Rin, não queria nada disso.

\- Não ouça, não ouça, não ouça, senhorita! Vocês homens só sabem como machucar os corações das garotas!

Talvez fosse porque ela também pensava em seu amante Inuyasha, e assim descontou todo seu ressentimento no mensageiro, e decidiu chamar a governanta Kaede, que chegou antes que Kouga pudesse se explicar. Ela agarrou sua mão.

\- Senhor, por favor, não fique com raiva! Minha jovem senhora está cansada, só isso. Ela precisa descansar, já que já está escuro...

Sem dizer outra palavra, Kouga saiu e levou a estatueta de bronze da Residência Higurashi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kouga nunca foi tão humilhado pelas ordens do mestre, na residência do duque de Taisho. Na Residência Higurashi, ele tentou ser o mais cortês possível porque sabia que era a residência da senhorita Kagome, a pessoa que seu Mestre gostava. Ele voltou para a Residência Ducal Taisho e disse obedientemente a seu Mestre, Sesshoumaru, sobre todas as séries de eventos que aconteceram. Depois que ele terminou de falar, colocou o ornamento de bronze devolvido na mesa. Sesshoumaru estava lendo um documento oficial quando Kouga entrou. Quando seu servo pessoal finalmente terminou de falar, deitou o documento, ergueu a cabeça e riu com entusiasmo.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que ela teria um temperamento tão forte! Se ela fosse um homem, definitivamente o colocaria no comando do meu exército. Essa é a qualidade de um daqueles homens capazes de comandar milhares de soldados.

Depois de rir um momento, ele de repente estreitou os olhos.

\- Ela é inteligente, não posso dar ao luxo de subestimá-la.

Kouga suspirou.

\- Ela é muito bonita e suas habilidades de tocar o qin são extraordinárias. Como o mestre gosta dela, por que não propõe oficialmente o casamento com ela amanhã, ao lado da bandeira do Duque de Taisho?

\- Não. - Sesshoumaru contemplou antes de dizer - É uma boa mudança do drama habitual aqui. Ela é uma fênix e eu sou simplesmente o adorador. - ele levantou-se, sua capa voando - Bem, agora vou mostrar minha adoração!

\- Agora…? – Kouga indaga.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Fragrância do Amor**

**10 – Um Inesperado Encontro Sob A Luz do Luar**

Rin também não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ela se perguntou se Uramu Ohsses viria no dia seguinte, depois de ter enviado seu mensageiro em desgraça.

Se ele viesse, ela primeiro acalmaria sua raiva, então naturalmente perguntaria sobre a Casa de Shinchinintai e depois obviamente... ela suspirou. Seus olhos cintilaram de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se ansiosa. Pensando sobre a conversa possível, mas muito provável, com um homem cujas origens eram desconhecidas, ainda estava perseguindo-a ativamente, e ela não podia deixar de se preocupar.

A perseguição ativa era bem dela. Rin, apesar de não ter sido considerada bonita, na Residência Ducal Shinchinintai, tinha tido muitos admiradores. Mas este homem Uramu Ohsses era tão dominador e bom em esquemas psicológicos, mas não parecia nada esperto. Tudo sobre ele simplesmente se sentiu natural, não de forma desagradável.

\- Rin, no que você está pensando? - perguntou a si mesma, de frente para a janela.

Lá fora, o luar estava espalhado por todo o chão. Ela vestiu um robe e saiu no jardim para admirar a lua cheia. A réplica da fonte da Residência Higurashi à luz do dia geralmente parecia antiquada, mas à noite, era bastante reconfortante olhar. A residência era completamente silenciosa, até os insetos estavam quietos. Olhando para cima, Rin não pôde deixar de olhar para a lua. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu uma sombra. Uma figura alta estava empoleirada no muro, fazendo com que o Rin retrocedesse.

\- Um... assassino! – mal conseguiu pronunciar a palavra.

Rin estava prestes a gritar por ajuda quando o personagem voou, como se tivesse crescido asas, em cima dela. Ela nem conseguiu abrir a boca pois teve uma grande mão apertada em torno de sua boca e nariz. O cheiro de um homem incomum inundou suas narinas.

\- Não grite! - o homem ordenou.

\- "_Será... ele?!"_ – pensou, e os olhos de Rin se contraíram de surpresa – "_É ele!"_

Sesshoumaru afrouxou seu aperto e silenciosamente sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Você é a criada pessoal da senhorita Kagome Higurashi? Eu sou Uramu Ohsses, e não lhe farei nenhum mal. Quando eu a soltar, não se atreva a pedir ajuda, tudo bem? - ele acariciou a espada na cintura, suas palavras eram educadas, enquanto seu tom era amigável.

Rin assentiu e Sesshoumaru pôde ver uma faísca inteligente em seus olhos, então a soltou completamente enquanto ria silenciosamente.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam escuras, seus olhos âmbares brilhavam, o nariz era perfeito e sempre havia um rastro de sorriso nos lábios. Era a primeira vez que o vira de perto e, lembrando-se de suas lembranças anteriores dele, ela sorriu de volta. Sesshoumaru sempre foi apreciado e louvado pelas criadas na Residência Shinchinintai, então ele não se deu conta das observações dela. Em vez disso, ele perguntou.

\- A senhorita está dormindo?

Rin estava preocupada que ele reconhecesse sua voz, então ela simplesmente assentiu. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que, antes de ir para a guerra, é preciso explorar o inimigo. Esta criada sempre deve estar ao redor da senhorita, então deve saber o que ela gosta. Tendo isso em mente, ele perguntou.

\- Sua jovem senhora gosta de tocar o qin, mas você sabe onde ela aprendeu a tocá-lo assim?"

Rin apontou para a garganta e abriu a boca duas vezes. E Sesshoumaru percebeu imediatamente.

\- Você não pode falar. - ele se afastou dela e caminhou até a porta do quarto da senhorita Kagome, parou e ouviu. Então ele ficou parado lá.

\- "_O que essa homem está fazendo?"_ \- Rin estava bastante preocupada e se recusou a deixar o lado de Sesshoumaru.

Ela queria perguntar sobre o seu jovem mestre Bankotsu, mas agora era uma criada muda, então não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar ansiosa e fazer perguntas. Sesshoumaru viu a preocupação em seus olhos e pensou que ela tinha mal entendido suas intenções reais.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou incomodar a sua jovem senhora. Estou apenas fazendo uma vigília para a minha amada.

Rin ficou atordoada ao se lembrar da tradição de TerraOeste. Um homem quando apaixonado, fica de fora da porta do quarto de sua pretendente, vigiando-a por três noites. Ele deve proteger a pessoa que ama e isso normalmente ocorre três dias antes do casamento. Este Uramu Ohsses era corajoso de certa forma, para se apresentar a uma garota que ainda não estava envolvida com ele. Ela sentiu um vazio tão grande no coração porque ainda estava mentindo para ele e também, por que não era por ela que ele estava ali, vigiando, e que depois receberia uma proposta de casamento da pessoa amada.

\- _"...Eu não tenho escolha... não posso me revelar.. _– seus olhos encheram d'água – _"... se ele descobrir quem eu sou ou que faço parte da Residência Ducal Shinchinintai, me colocará na prisão, imediatamente..." _– pensou tristemente_._

\- Você pode voltar a dormir. – ele disse.

Rin olhou para ele, desejando permanecer ali do lado dele, não estava certo, mas deixá-lo era bastante estranho também. Se ele descobrisse que a "senhorita Higurashi' com quem falou não era a verdadeira, então ...

\- Vá, volte a dormir. Este é o problema de um homem de TerraOeste. Decidi fazer isso para ganhar a confiança da senhorita e também o seu amor.

Rin não podia dizer nada contra isso, e voltou para o seu quarto, com a cabeça inclinada.

\- Posso mesmo dormir? - ela rolou quatro ou cinco vezes em sua cama, dizendo a si mesma - Não pedi que ele ficasse lá, então isso não é problema meu? - mas depois de um tempo, sentiu-se realmente mal.

Ela não conseguiu evitar levantar-se novamente e olhou pela janela, sem que o homem percebesse. Sesshoumaru ainda estava de pé onde Rin o tinha visto pela última vez e ele estava olhando para o céu. Ele era alto e imponente. A luz do luar obscuro estava uniformemente espalhada sobre ele, reluzindo em seus longos cabelos platinados, como se um soldado do céu tivesse descido.

Rin observou seu olhar aquilino*, como um escultor prestando atenção aos melhores detalhes. E que detalhes! Sesshoumaru de repente se moveu e ela abaixou, como um coelho amedrontado, se escondendo. Ela estava corada, e pressionou a mão no peito. Parecia que o coração dela não estava batendo mais.

\- Por que você não está sentado e descansando, Uramu? – ela falava baixinho como se estivesse falando para ele - Você é estúpido, por que tem que ser tão sério sobre uma vigília? Não é como se houvesse alguém que checasse se você estava parado ou não, certo? – espiou o homem de novo.

Rin esperava que a manhã viesse em breve, então ele iria embora e também ela não teria que se preocupar mais com ele. O céu finalmente se tornou um cinza-branco, e Rin correu para a porta do quarto. Mas antes que ela realmente estivesse fora, suas pernas se sentiam como geleia e ela entrou em colapso. Ele não dormiu durante a noite inteira e ela também o observou durante toda a noite.

\- "Não somos loucos?" - Rin riu desajeitadamente para si mesma, se estabilizou antes de abrir a porta para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru.

Ele havia ficado ali no jardim por várias horas até o amanhecer, e não parecia estar cansado. E tinha ouvido seus passos dela e viu que a criada muda de ontem se aproximava dele.

\- Você acordou cedo hoje, é porque você tem que preparar o banho da sua jovem senhora?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru não estava planejando falar com ela, mas quando a viu, ele sentiu-se agradavelmente caloroso. Ele tinha visto muitas garotas antes, mas nenhum delas tinha a mesma aura de ouro, para não mencionar uma criada com uma. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram acidentalmente.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que as pupilas da garota brilhavam como cristais negros. À primeira vista, a luz parecia um córrego correndo na escuridão de seus olhos, mas quanto mais ele olhava para dentro dos olhos dela, mais profundo eles ficavam. Para Sesshoumaru, seus olhos estavam escondendo mil palavras. E não pôde evitar dizer:

\- Sua jovem senhora deve gostar muito de você, pois você tem olhos extraordinários.

Rin sorriu ligeiramente em resposta e Sesshoumaru acrescentou:

\- Para ter uma criada como você, pode-se imaginar o quão especial deve ser a pessoa de sua senhora.

Rin sentiu-se como se tivesse sido flechada por uma grande tristeza quando voltou para dentro. Sua expressão não mudou mesmo quando ela entrou no quarto de Kagome, que apenas acordou ao som dos passos dela.

Rin estava silenciosa demais quando preparava as rotinas usuais do banho.

\- O que há de errado com você hoje, Erin? - perguntou Kagome.

\- Não é nada... - Rin se debateu se contava a Kagome sobre Uramu Ohsses, mas achou melhor não, pois Kagome zombaria dela.

Rin ainda estava muito preocupada com o seu jovem mestre Bankotsu, mas tinha mais medo das pessoas descobrirem sua identidade se ela falasse demais. Por isso, usava o nome falso de Erin para não ser descoberta. Esta pressão em sua cabeça era insuportável o suficiente, então, claro, não queria que Kagome soubesse e risse dela.

\- "_Deixe esse homem para lá, Rin! Ele pode fazer tudo o que ele quer!"_ – disse para si mesma em pensamento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome e Rin finalmente conseguiram sair do quarto até o jardim e Sesshoumaru não estava à vista.

\- O que você está olhando? O pátio tornou-se subitamente mais bonito, Erin? – Kagome indagou.

Rin olhou de novo, mas Sesshoumaru realmente não estava lá. Ela pensou que, no dia seguinte, ele pessoalmente contaria à senhorita Kagome que permaneceu vigilante para ela a noite toda. Ela não imaginou que ele sairia silenciosamente quando a jovem senhora acordasse.

\- Vamos lá! - Kagome a empurrou por trás - A florista concordou em me dar dois feixes de peônias roxas, vamos ao pátio da frente para ver se eles chegaram ou não.

Rin ainda pensava profundamente, a meio caminho, de repente, exclamou:

\- _Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Kagome se assustou e saltou de volta.

\- O que foi agora?

\- _"Se Sesshoumaru ainda estivesse ficado no jardim de manhã, e se a senhorita e eu nos encontrássemos com ele, nossas mentiras e segredos não seriam sido descobertos? Está bem para que ele saiba que eu sou apenas uma criada, mas como eu explicaria meu interesse nas notícias do jovem mestre Bankotsu, o Marques de Shinchinintai?" _– se pôs a pensar, enquanto era observada por Kagome, que não entendeu por que ela havia gritado de dor.

Rin suou frio, o que havia de errado com ela ontem à noite?

_\- "Essas coisas nem sequer aconteceram comigo, e eu estupidamente vi aquele homem ficar a noite toda no jardim!"_

Mas sempre que pensava no encontro que teve com o Duque Sesshoumaru Taisho naquela noite, sob a luz da lua, sentia-se inesperadamente feliz.

Continua...

Olhar aquilino: Olhos de águia. Que possui perspicácia em excesso, que possui a profundidade dos olhos da águia, expressão aquilina.


End file.
